The Way It Should Be
by Chelsea1905
Summary: I just started watching 7th heaven again and this kinda came it me. How things would have gone after the RV trip. How everyone's lives would have turned out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the characters. I do own the new Characters introduced through out the story. **

Chapter 1.

It had been a while since I'd been home. I'd graduated a year early as I had enough credits from my time in Scotland. I'd gotten into NYU and left the summer after my dad's second heart attack. The rest of my family who were still in Glen Oak had gone on a road trip in the RV that the Colonel and Grandma Ruth had given dad. We'd had fun; T-Bone had come with us as he was planning to go on a summer trip with his dad. So he met him along the way. We'd broken up as we would be so far apart and didn't think that we could make the relationship work long distance.

For me college was a way to get away from Glen Oak and all the reminders of Martin and how he broke my heart. I majored in Psychology and I'm now a psychologist. I love it and I feel like I'm like my dad. We always used to have someone in the house that my dad was helping. I'd found out from mum on one of our many phone calls that Martin had asked Sandy for a paternity test. I guess he had some doubts about Aaron. I'm glad that Martin finally knows the truth and I'm furious with Sandy for lying to him and hurting him like that. I know that he's now playing pro baseball. I remember when he got so mad at my dad when he was scouted in high school because my dad want him to finish high school and told on him to his dad. It was actually quite funny. I'm really happy that his dream finally came true.

Mum's invited me home for thanksgiving. I think it's time to go back. I want mum and dad to meet my boyfriend, Troy. He's a lawyer and we've been going out for a couple of years. I really miss my family and I know everyone's going to be there. Well everyone except Mary and Carlos. Matt and Sarah moved back to Glen Oak with their twins. Mary and Carlos remarried and live in New York where she coaches basketball at their local high school. I see her, Carlos, Charlie and the twins all the time. They don't live to far from me. Simon married his high school sweetheart Cecilia and has a little boy called Steven. They lived in Manhattan for a while as Simon was working for a bank there after majoring in accounting. He was known as the Bank of Simon after all. They moved back after he found out Aaron was his. Aaron stays with him and Cecilia every other weekend. It took Cecilia a long time to be able to be ok with Aaron but once she had Steven things became easier, and she now loves Aaron as if he's her son. Simon also bought the house back from the church. Lastly Sam and David they're now in high school and they're quite busy playing baseball and basketball or with their girlfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd told Troy that we'd be going back to Glen Oak, we booked the tickets. Unfortunately I could only get two days off work it was the same for Troy. We were packed and ready to go. During the flight Troy kept asking me questions about the family I told him as much as I could but I was feeling really tired. I'd half expected the whole family to be waiting at the airport for us but luckily no one was there. We grabbed our bags and went to get a taxi. Once we got to the house I introduced Troy to all my family. He looked so overwhelmed. Mum cooked my favourite for dinner. It was so good, it was then I realised how much I had missed being at home.

When I woke the next morning everyone was helping with thanksgiving. Well at least all the girls. I ate breakfast and went to find Troy. He was in the living room with my dad, brothers and Kevin, so I left them to it. I hope they liked him.

"Hey mom do you need any help?

"Yeah sure can you stir this? Tell me more about Troy?"

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How old is he? Does he have any siblings you know that kind of thing?"

"He's 24 a year older than me. No he doesn't have any siblings. We've been dating for a couple of years. We met at a political Rally. He was trying to get more people to be politically aware and informing them of the campaigning and voting processes. He's a lawyer and is hoping to be a judge one day."

"Wow honey he sounds pretty amazing. And it's obvious from the way that you speak about him that he treats you well. "

"Really you like him?"

"Yeah honey. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you and Luce didn't like Rose. I was nervous that you wouldn't like Troy too"

"We didn't live Rose cause she was stuck up and Troy's not like that"

In the living the boys were all grilling Troy about our relationship and stuff. "

"How long have you and Ruthie been dating?" Eric inquired.

"2 years Sir. I really love her. She's kind, funny, warm and incredibly intelligent. I'm really lucky to be with her. "

"Do you have any siblings? Where are you from?"

"No Sir it's just me and my parents. They live in Connecticut. I graduated Cum Laude in law and am a lawyer for a prestigious law firm in New York. I hope to be a judge one day. "

"Wow that is great. I know you'll take good care of Ruthie. Please call me Eric". At that precise moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I shouted from the kitchen and proceeded to get the door.

**In the Kitchen**

"Mom did you tell Ruthie that you invited the Brewers over for dinner." Lucy asked.

"No I completely forget. I didn't think Ruthie would mind. She's here with Troy after all."

"It might be slightly awkward between her and Martin"

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Did Ruthie ever tell you about what happened between her and Martin Just before we went on that road trip?"

"No she didn't"

_Flashback_

Martin: Hi.

Ruthie: Hi.

Martin: I called you a couple times. A couple times a day for the past week.

Ruthie: Oh... did you? I heard you were dating someone.

Martin: I heard that you heard. Can we sit down? Ruthie...

Ruthie: Please Martin. You don't have to say anything all right?

Martin: No... believe me I do. Ruthie I was at your house and you were like a little sister. And then... and then you grew up. And then I grew up and Sandy and I had a baby. At least I tried to grow up... and I tried to do the right thing and marry Sandy. It's what I felt I should do. I love my son and I'd do anything for him. And I really do care about her but... my heart was just never really in it. And that's maybe why I screwed up. I guess... I never really wanted things to work out. And whatever chance I had with her... for a relationship with her a romantic relationship... well I just screwed that up.

Ruthie: Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Sandy?

Martin: That's kind of funny. Because I've had this conversation with Sandy. This was our conversation last weekend when she told me she was marrying Jonathan the doctor she's been going out with. But we didn't talk like you and I talk. It's more of... more of a lecture from her than a conversation.

Ruthie: You're all over the place. What are you trying to say to me? And whatever it is you can start with an apology for not telling me you were also dating Jane.

Martin: I'm sorry. I am. I like Jane she's really attractive. But... not as attractive as you. I'm really physically attracted to you. And it feels incredibly awkward saying that. And also I can't talk to Jane the way I talk to you. And I think if we could just start over if we could agree just to date each other and not to date anyone else and you can let me be more than a friend... I think we could be really good together.

Ruthie: But?

Martin: I keep trying to treat you like a friend... or sister. But... you're older now I'm older and I don't see you that way. And we did kiss.

Ruthie: Yeah we did.

_later on _

Ruthie: Martin... You're not in love with me. I'm... I'm like a sister to you. And... when you do find the right one to be with... I'll be happy to baby-sit for you okay?

Martin: Then all this time you've been like... wanting to go out with me and now that I want to go out with you...

Ruthie: It's too late. I found someone else.

Martin: For now. But you're seventeen. Maybe you'll change your mind.

Ruthie: I can't. I have his name tattooed on my back.

Martin: Why'd you do that?

Ruthie: I don't know. It was an impulse. A bad impulse. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.

Martin: So you're staying with him 'cause of a stupid mistake?

Ruthie: He stayed with me. We're staying together. And if we're lucky we'll be together for the rest of our lives.

Martin: His mother is...

Ruthie: I know... and despite how she treated them and who she is... the fact that he treats me and other women so respectfully it just amazes me. He amazes me. I'm in love with T-Bone.

Martin: You don't think you'll be taking off to Scotland next year when you graduate?

Ruthie: But if I go I'm dragging T-Bone with me. He loves Scotland. There's a whole world out there. A whole world that I want to see and I want to see it with him. Maybe we'll go somewhere where we've never been for college. And maybe we'll take a year off after high school and travel together. I don't know what will happen but... I know how I feel.

Martin: Well one day I hope to find a woman who feels the same way about me.

Ruthie: Bye Martin.

Martin: Goodbye Ruthie.

_End of flashback_

"I had no idea that happened. I wish I hadn't invited them now."

"It's not your fault you had no idea." Lucy consoled her mother "it'll be fine"

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so long. I don't own any of the material used in the flashback. All right go to the writers of 7th heaven **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay in publishing. I've been really busy recently. I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own Troy **

Chapter 3.

"Hey Beau &amp; Roxanne. How are you guys."

"Hi Ruthie, we're good. How are you"

"I'm good too."

"That's good. Martin will be here in a minute."

"Come in. They boys are in the living room and the women are in the kitchen"

Then I saw him walking to the door. He'd worn a suit; he'd always looked good in a suit.

"Hey Martin."

"Hey Ruthie, You look amazing. "He stated "oh here dad forgot this at home so I had to run back and get it. "

"Thanks Martin. I'll take this into the kitchen and the boys are in the living room. Just go straight in"

Martin walked into the living room to find his dad and the rest of the Camden's but also a guy he had never seen before.

"Hi Martin, Glad you could make it."

"Hi Eric. You know I'd never pass up one of Annie's meals. They are amazing. "

"Yeah they are even when you have to control what you eat. By the way this is Troy, Ruthie's boyfriend." Troy stood up to greet Martin and the t shook hands.

"Hi it's very nice to meet you. I'm Martin. I used to live here for a few years when I was in high school. "

"So you knew Ruthie when she was younger then? What was she like?"

"Yeah I did. She's pretty much the same then as she is now. She's probably more settled now than when we lived together."

**In the Kitchen **

Only Annie was in the kitchen. Lucy and the rest of the women were outside chatting

"Mom why didn't you tell me that Martin was coming." Ruthie asked handing over the pie. "this is from the Brewer's."

"I wasn't sure if he was going to come or not."

"Oh okay. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Can you set the table in the dining room for me. "

"Sure"

When I finally had a moment to myself I couldn't help what an earth God was playing at. Didn't I go through enough with Martin, Sandy and the baby and with T-bone and Martin? Evidently not. Great now Martin and Troy were probably talking about me. Let's face it Martin had looked great. You can't be thinking that you're with Troy now. That is totally Inappropriate.

_Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down  
I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head  
_  
_So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye  
Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do_

_So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you_

_Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough_

_Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

_Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

_Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

_Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down_

I'm not sure why this song popped into my head but it seemed to fit with how I was feeling.

"Ruthie were you listening to me?" Lucy practically shouted at me.

"Huh where had she appeared from? "sorry what did you say?"

"can you get the boys, dinners ready? Are you ok?"

"sure. Yeah I'm fine."

**_AN: the song is why you wanna by Jana Kramer. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks to Roganjalex for the review. Enjoy the Chapter. I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the characters except Troy. **

Chapter 4 (Martin's POV)

I can't believe that she's back in Glen Oak. I'd always thought she'd be back when she's come to her senses. I knew she was lying to me the day she chose T-Bone. Her eyes always gave her away. I knew she knew about Aaron and always thought she come back to me. I guess I don't deserve her after everything I put her through. What does he have that I don't? He's not right for her. She's the love of my life. I can't imagine being with anyone else.

"Hey guy's mom said that dinner's ready" everyone else trudged into the dining room by the time I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Martin did you hear me"

"Huh?"

"Dinners ready are you coming or not?"

"Yeah but can we talk for a minute?"

"Umm okay." Ruthie said hesitantly.

"How have you been?"

"I'm good, happy even. How about you?"

"Not bad. I don't know if you know but Aaron isn't mine"

"Yeah I know mom mentioned it. I'm sorry. How do you feel about it?"

"Thanks. I just wished I known sooner. Maybe I wouldn't have put you through so much and things would be different between us. I'm really sorry about everything that went on between us back then. I should have said this sooner. "

"It's ok but it doesn't change anything between us now. Mum said that you were playing Pro baseball. How is it? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

So Ruthie knew all about Aaron and me playing pro baseball. It was something "Yeah it's great. An absolute dream come true. I'm loving every minute of it. I get to play with my best friend and in the best city in the world for the best team. It so great playing at Yankee stadium. You and Troy should come to a game sometime. "

"That's great. I'm so happy for you, maybe we will. When he's not working all the hours of the day and night. And it's not too far from my place. We better join everyone else you know how my dad gets."

"Sure. I can't wait for your mom's cooking. I've really missed it. Roxanne's cooking is awful with her weird pregnancy cravings"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own 7th heaven. I only own Troy  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

After joining my family we said grace and dad started carving the turkey and ate. But not before getting a few quizzical looks from Lucy and Simon as well as Troy.

"Don't your parents mind you spending Thanksgiving with us." Eric asked

"No. We're going to go and have dinner with them when we get back."

"Oh that's nice".

"Eric that's enough let the boy eat." Annie scolded her husband

"Actually I don't mind Mrs Camden. "

"Please call me Annie. Does anyone want Pie?" almost everyone did.

"I'll help Mom." Ruthie offered.

"Thanks Sweetie."

**In the Kitchen**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd invited the Brewers. I didn't think that Roxanne could manage with the pregnant and Beaus lack of cooking ability"

"It's fine. The Brewers are as good as family. Martin even lived with us."

"Ok if you're sure. How are you doing?"

"Mom I'm fine, stop worrying. There's nothing going on between Martin and there hasn't been since high school."

"Ruthie you were in love with him for a long time. Those feeling don't just go away."

"I've moved on. I even had T-bone's name tattooed on my back. Not Martins, T-Bones. When we broke up I realised that I was completely over Martin and finally was able to discover who I was and what I wanted to do."

"Okay. We'd better give everyone their Pie.

At that exact moment Troy went to go and see if they needed any help and overheard the end of the conversation.

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe what I've just overheard. Why hadn't she told me about Martin and her? I knew about Peter, Vincent, and T-Bone she'd even told me about her crush on Mac but never Martin. I guess that explains her commitment issues. I'll show her what our life could be like.

"Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind. This pie looks great Annie"

"Thanks but I didn't make it. The Brewers brought it over. "

"Thanks Mr and Mrs Brewer"

"It's the least we could do after all the Camden's have done for us. "

**After Dinner**

"Eric could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, why don't we talk in my office." They walked in and sat Down. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well it's about Ruthie. I don't know how to say this."

"it's ok. Just tell me"

"I wanted to ask if you would be ok with me asking Ruthie to marry me in the future."

"Can I talk things over with Annie and get back to you."

"Yeah take as much time as you need."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_Eric and Annie are in their room talking and Ruthie overhears. _

"what did you and Troy talk about" Annie was really worried

"He asked me if he could have my permission to marry Ruthie in the future."

"oh and have you made a decision"

"no I wanted to talk to you first. What do you think?"

"I think that she loves troy but I'd always thought that Martin would one day become an official member of this family. Did you see Martin at dinner. He looked so dejected it was heartbreaking. I'm glad Beau was there all he had to do was look at him and he tried to look more upbeat. Ruthie says she's over Martin so I think we should give him our blessing."

"if you're sure she's over Martin. Then Ok I'll tell him tomorrow"

I wandered down stair to grab a snack feeling ill over what she's just heard. I couldn't believe that mom hadn't believed anything I'd told her. I was looking in the fridge for some leftover pie when I heard footsteps.

"Ruthie what are you doing down here. I thought someone had broken in."

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't sleep so I came down for a snack. You wanna join me."

"no I can't I better get back to sleep. We're going to see Cecilia's Parents tomorrow." Seeing the look on my face he said "don't worry we'll be back before you leave."

"ok goodnight Simon"

"night Ruthie." I finished my pie but still felt uneasy so I decided to go for a walk. After overhearing what I did I'm not sure I'd be able to get back to sleep. Why wasn't I feeling happy butt instead ill. It felt like I'd been walking for hours but in fact it'd only been a few minutes and I was standing outside the Brewers. I didn't want to disturb them what with Roxanne being pregnant and all. but there was a reason I had ended up here. So I knocked on the door and Beau answered.  
"hi Ruthie, I'm just about to pop out and get Roxanne some Ice Cream. What are you doing up at this time?"

"hi, I didn't want to disturb you guys but I was wondering if I could talk to Martin?"

"come in. I'll just go and see if he's awake."

Beau knocked on Martin's door. "what?"

"I was just seeing if you were awake. Ruthie's downstairs waiting to talk to you"

"okay. I'll be right down". Martin grabbed a sweatshirt and ran downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 7

"Hi Ruthie"

"Hey Martin, I'm sorry for just turning up like this." Damn he looked good with his hair all tousled from sleep. I thought to myself.

"Its ok. I'll always be there for you if you need me. What's up?"

"What do you think of Troy? Do you like him?" I blurted out. where had that come from.

Martin wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the truth. So he lied. "I think he's a nice guy. I don't really know him that well. He makes you happy and that's all that matters."

"Yeah I guess"

"There's more to it. Come on Ruthie I know you better than most people, what is it?"

"Ok you're right. I overheard mom and dad talking about how Troy wants to marry me someday."

"Wow are you going to say yes?"

"I dunno, I'm really scared. I love him but I'm just too young. What if we don't work out what if he leaves me. " It was more that that actually. Whenever I'd thought about getting married. It was always Martin that stood at the front of the church with her dad as minister and Simon as Best Man. It was something I just couldn't let go of.

"Ruthie if you love him then that's what should matter. You're not too young your sisters were younger. Lucy hadn't even finished college. He'd be stupid to leave you, your an amazing person inside and out."

"Thanks Martin. I feel so much better. I should be getting back."

"Okay let me walk you to the door."

At the door "Goodnight Martin. Thank you for talking to me."

"It's alright. Goodnight" he turned his head just as I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. When our lips met it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. I'd been kissed before it had never felt like this. Well I lie it had felt like this the last time I'd kissed Martin. I can't explain it but it just felt right. I came to my senses as soon as I heard him murmur my name. I pushed him back and ran back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 8 

**Martin's POV**

What on earth happened. I didn't mean to kiss her. It was a mistake. But how can something that felt so right be so wrong. I wandered back to bed but knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I emailed Mac to see how his thanksgiving had been and see if there was any team news that I needed know. I must have fallen asleep at some point because by the time I opened my eyes the sun was beating through the curtains.

"MARTIN DO YOU WANT PANCAKES?" Roxanne shouted.

"UMM YEAH SURE. CHOCOLATE CHIP PLEASE" I replied. I got ready for breakfast. I was glad to be having something normal for breakfast Roxanne had been getting some weird cravings since I'd been back. After breakfast I checked my email. Mac had replied. He'd had an ok thanksgiving and told me a new law firm was taking the Yankees on as a client. And that the one of lawyers was called Troy Romanovski. Great let's just hope this wasn't Ruthie's Troy. That would totally suck.

**_Ruthie's POV_**

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I assumed it was Troy so I opened it immediately. "Simon what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok after last night and mom's making waffles. I wanted to see if you wanted any."

"Oh yeah I'd love some. I think I made things worse, Simon"

"I'm sure you haven't. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Okay but please don't judge me"

"I promise I won't"

"I kinda kissed Martin last night"

"You did what ?" Simon asked completely baffled.

"Simon you promised. " I was already feeling guilty enough.

"Sorry. How did that happen?"

"Well I kinda overheard mom and dad talking about Troy and me last night. So went downstairs for a snack when you found me. That didn't work so I went for a walk and ended up outside the Brewers. I wasn't going to go in but Beau was coming out to get Roxanne ice cream and let me in. Martin and I talked about what I'd overheard and stuff. As I went to say good night and kiss him on his cheek he turned his face and we kissed. "

"Ooookaaaay. What did you overhear."

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does. If that was the result"

"Well Troy asked dad's permission to marry me? and it scared me. I'd thought I didn't have feelings for Martin anymore. I'm just so confused. Simon what do I do? ".

"Oh Ruthie you're a right mess aren't you." I nodded not able to look at him. "You need to think about your feelings for Troy and for Martin."

Before I could reply there was a knock on the door


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 9 

"Ruthie your mom was wondering when you'd been down for breakfast "Troy asked

"Just let me get changed first and I'll be right down."

I looked at Simon hoping that Troy hadn't overheard what we were talking about. "Simon you better get back to Cecilia and Steven."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah"

"I guess I'll go down and tell your mom."

"Okay"

**In the kitchen**

"She'll be down in a minute Annie"

"Thanks Troy"

"Troy, Annie and I have come to a decision. You have our blessing to marry Ruthie."

"Thank you so much."

I came down and had breakfast then went back upstairs to finish packing. It sucked that we could only be here for a couple of days but it was better than nothing. While packing I finally made my decision. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Troy. I would not let Martin ruin things for me again. That was when I sat down at the table and wrote Martin a letter explaining all this.

"SIMON"

"What's wrong" he came running into my room.

"Can you give this to Martin for me? Preferably after we've left."

"Ruthie are you sure about this"

"Yes Simon. I can't keep doing this."

"Okay. I'll give it to him"

"Thanks. You really are my favorite brother."

Troy was packed and waiting for me in the living room. Simon was going to drive us to the airport. Thank goodness. I managed to say goodbye to everyone and told them I'd be back for Christmas.

**Simon's POV**

I'd been back from the airport for a while. I thought that Ruthie would be in the air by now so I decided now would be the right to give Martin, Ruthie's letter. "Honey, I've got an errand to run. I'll only be gone a few minutes."

"Okay Sweetheart". As I walked over to the Brewer's I wonder why Ruthie couldn't have delivered this herself. Just as I got to the door it opened.

"Oh hey Simon, I was just about to head over to your parents."

"You might want to read this first." Handing him an envelope with Ruthie's letter in it "Ruthie asked me to give you this before I dropped her off at the airport about an hour ago."

"Thanks Simon" I left him to read it. I knew that whatever was written was personal and that he wouldn't want me around.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 10. 

**Martin's POV**

I sat there on our porch steps for a few minutes watching Simon walk away. I wonder what's in here. There was a picture of me and Ruthie that was just before I left the Camden's. We both looked so young and happy. I wish we were like that now. Then I saw the letter.

_Dear Martin, _

_The picture enclosed is for you. I've carried it with me for years but it's time I let go of it. You can do what you want with it. I'm writing this because there's some things that I need to tell you that I can't face saying to you in person. I know I'm being a coward but I just can't do this face to face. I'm so sorry for that. You were my first love and I'll never forget that feeling even though you only thought of me as a sister. I wish you'd found out about Aaron before I went off to college because maybe just maybe things would be different between us now. The thing is I'm with Troy now and he wants to marry me. It was totally wrong of me to come and talk to you about that and how I was feeling. I'm going to say yes to Troy when he asks me. I know he'll make an amazing husband and father to our children. I need you to forget about that kiss. It can't mean anything. It was a mistake. I hope that we can be friends but I will understand if you can't do that. I want you to be happy, so it's time to let each other go. _

_Ruthie xxx_

I'm completely astonished by what Ruthie has decided. I'm glad she told me the truth but it doesn't make me feel any better. Of course I want her to be happy I just wish that was with me. I'm not sure if I'll ever be happy without but I'll try at least I have baseball to keep me going for a while.

**In New York (Ruthie's POV)**

We were waiting for our luggage in baggage reclaim at JFK. I knew it would take some time so I told Tory to go and get us a taxi I knew that there would be a queue and I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I was exhausted. Finally I saw our luggage; I grabbed our cases and went to meet Troy. He made sure the driver dropped me first and then went straight to home. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing at 8:30. Urgg who could that be. Troy had sent me a text asking him to meet him at his place 9. I text back letting him know I'd be there in 20 minutes. Then grabbed a quick shower and a bite to eat and walked to Troy's. I let myself in, I knew he wouldn't mind.

"Oh hey Ruthie"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. You were pretty quite in the taxi on the way home. Actually you've been quite for a few days. Ever since seeing Martin. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No nothing"

"Really because I overheard you and you're mother and you and Simon talking when were in Glen Oak. I distinctly remember hearing Martin's name being used. I think you need to tell me more about him, "

Crap he'd heard both my conversations. "What do you want to know?" This was going to be one of the hardest conversations of my life.

"Everything. Like how you met and how he ended up living with your family?"

"Umm ok. Well he followed me and Peter home from school one day. We all thought he was a friend of Simon's but he wasn't. He'd done this to try and make friends but thought it would be weird to strike up a conversation with me and peter. He eventually talked to my dad who found out his dad was a marine like my grandpa. When Martin's aunt wanted to move to New York for her fashion line he persuaded everyone to let him live with us. As it would be the best thing for him as he wouldn't be uprooted for the umpteenth time. He lived with us for two years while his dad was in Iraq and when his dad came back he moved across the street. He thought he got a girl pregnant in high school. The baby was actually Simon's. He went to college close to the baby and his mother and played college baseball and was then scouted by the Yankees. Where he now plays. While he lived with us I thought I loved him but I didn't. "

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it"

"Ok but this may make things awkward at work for me"

"Why?"

"Well my firm has been contracted to take the Yankee players on as clients. They just faxed me over a list of names of my clients and Martin Brewer and Mac something or other were on the list. I've also got two tickets to the next game that I have to go to. I'd love it for you to come with me."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine. I'd love to come to the game with you. It should be a great game."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 11. 

The next week passed by like a blur. I was really anxious bout going to the game. It would be the first time Martin and I would see each other since I'd written that letter which I was strongly regretting. I should have just left things alone but I can't seem to make logical decisions when it comes to Martin.

When we got to Yankee stadium I could see the team warming up and was glad when Troy introduced me to his other colleagues. They were all really nice but even they could help me keep focus.

_During the warm up. _

"Mac I hear we have a new lawyer. Have you them yet?" Martin asked his best friend

"No not yet, I hear he's at the game, maybe we'll see him after them game."

"Yeah probably. We better win. "

"Martin of course we will. So how was Thanksgiving?"

"It was alright I guess, I got to spend time with my dad and Roxanne she looks about ready to pop. We spent the day at the Camden's and I saw Ruthie"

"Wow how was that? How was she?"

"She was great. She brought her boyfriend with her, he's a lawyer or something. I wasn't really paying attention"

"I'm glad she's happy. What's his name?"

"It's Troy. I don't know his last name."

"I hope it isn't Troy Romanovski. It's going to be awkward if it is."

"Leave it Mac."

The game passed by in a blur I couldn't focus on the game I was so worried about Martin and Troy working together now that Troy knew some of our history.

"Hey Ruthie I'm going to go and talk to Martin and the rest of my clients do you want to come with me."

"Sure. I can see Mac"

"Come on then"

It didn't take us long to find the team. They were busy celebrating the win on the field with some of their families.

"Dude that's our lawyer"

"Great that's Ruthie's boyfriend "

"Wow I can see what she sees in him"

"Mac don't its painful enough seeing her with him and is there something I should tell Bella."

"I'm just saying. You know I love Bella. There's nothing to tell her."

"Sorry I don't mean to interrupt but I'd like to have a word with you Mac. If you don't mind" Troy said.

"Sure"

"I'll need to talk to you after, Martin"

"Sure. I'm going to talk to Ruthie, if that's ok with you" Mac looked like someone had slapped him in the face. Sometimes he couldn't believe Martin.

"Sure"

"Hey Ruthie" Martin said.

"Hey Martin, great game. You're even better than I remembered." I hadn't seen him play since we'd been in high school.

"Thanks. I think we need to talk about your letter"

"Martin I really don't see the point. "

"The point is I've waited a long time to hear you say those words so I just want to know why now."

"I needed to say it but I didn't have the guts to say it to your face. I knew I would have chickened out. I meant every word I said in that letter."

"So if you saw me on a date it wouldn't bother you."

"Why should it. I've seen you date before it shouldn't be any different now." This conversation was making me feel uncomfortable. I was so relieved to see Troy walking over to us.

"I'll leave you guys to it." I ran over to Mac and jumped on him.

"Hey stranger" he joked. We'd kept in contact sort of.

"Hey how've you been since we last talked?"

"I'm good. Remember that girl I told you I was dating we'll were engaged."

"Mac why haven't I met her yet." I pouted

"Well she's been really busy with work and so have you but you'll love her I promise. I promise I'll introduce you soon. She's gonna need some help planning the wedding."

"Well thanks. Is that all I'm useful for."

"No but you are good with that sort of thing or at least your mom is"

"You say the nicest things to me Mac. Anyway how about you give me a call in a few days and we'll arrange dinner or something, then I can give her my mom's number."

"Sure that's sounds good."

**Troy's POV**

"I know this may be awkward for you. What with you being in love with my girlfriend"

"It's not awkward at all. I just started seeing someone and there's nothing between Ruthie and I romantically. She's been a good friend to me."

" Oh okay. I just wanted to say that now that you're my client you need to think about your image and how you want to protect yourself. "


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 12

_On the way home_

"Hey would you mind going on a date with Mac and his fiancée?" Ruthie asked me

"If it's what you want sure. As long as Martin's not there to."

"I really want to meet her. I've known Mac for years and he's told me so much about her. "

"Sure sort it all out and let me know. Are you going to stay at mine tonight?"

"I can't I've got an early session tomorrow. Sorry"

I told the driver Ruthie's address and we sat in silence till we reached her place. I walked her to her door and then left.

**Ruthie's POV**

My early morning client cancelled at the last minute. I'm glad I hadn't known that last night I would have had to stay at Troy's and I knew why he wanted me to stay the night. I had a mountain of paperwork to get through so I got on with that. I hadn't moved all morning when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello Ruthie"

"Hello, this is Ruthie, Who am I speaking with?" I couldn't recognise the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's Beau."

"Hi Beau, sorry about that. I couldn't quite make out your voice. What's up?"

"It's ok. I kind of need a favour."

"Sure what do you need from me?"

"A buddy of mine has just finished his tour of duty and is having a bit of trouble. He's going to be in New York for a while. I was wondering if you could fit him in for a session"

"Yeah that's fine. Let me know when he wants to come in and I'll see him immediately"

"Well I know he's free tomorrow"

"Let me just check and see if I've got anything free "I pulled up the calendar on my computer "looks like I've got a slot free at eleven tomorrow for an hour. Would that be ok for him?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Beau tell him not to worry about the cost of the session. I'll cover it, it's the least I could do for one of our service men who give up so much for us"

"Thanks Ruthie, that's really kind of you"

"Don't worry about it. I'll put you through to the receptionist" I dialled reception. "Hey Shelly can schedule this client into my day tomorrow and don't worry about the fees"

"Sure Ruthie" I left them to it.

I went out to grab some lunch. Then I saw a few of my regular clients. Just after I had finished with the last one my phone rang again.

"Heya"

"Hey Mac, What's up?"

"Would you and Troy be able to make Friday evening for dinner. It's the only evening that Bella can get off work"

"Yeah sure"

"How about Wild Blossom at 8"

"We'll see you there" I hung up and text Troy: Mac just called we're meeting him and Bella at Wild Blossom at 8.

**Martin's POV**

As I sat there listening to Mac make dinner plans with Ruthie, I started feeling a bit annoyed that my best friend was trying to be best buds with Troy.

"You okay man" Mac asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about that girl I went out last week. She seemed keen maybe I'll ask her out again."

"Really? I'm not too keen on her. She seems a bit off. "

"Mac you worry too much I'll be fine. I'm gonna call her. "

"Okay man. Gotta run."

"Bye".


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 13 

**Ruthie's POV**

Troy and I arrived at Wild Blossom a little early. I got a text from Mac telling me that they were running a little late and to sit down at our table.

"I wonder what Bella's like." Troy asked me.

"From what Mac's told me she seems great. She's smart, and funny." As I looked up I saw Mac walk in with this really beautiful women. She has long wavy black hair and was dressed in a knee length black dress. She seemed a perfect fit for Mac.

"Wow she's beautiful, she must want something from Mac" I heard Troy say. I nudged him in the ribs. Luckily Mac hadn't heard him but I wasn't so sure Bella hadn't she looked like she want to slap him.

"Hey, I'd like you both to meet my fiancée Bella. Bella this is Ruthie and her boyfriend Troy."

"Hi it's great to finally meet you." I said

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you from Mac and Martin. "

"All good I hope." I joked but I happened to notice where her line of sight was and then she alerted Mac to what she saw.

"Crap. I'm sorry about this. I'll go talk to him"

"Mac don't worry I'm not bothered. It's a free country and he's free to go out on dates wherever he wants." I tried to reassure him.

"Ok if you're sure"

"I am. So Bella, Mac told me you're the CFO for Cosmopolitan magazine. What's that like?"

"It's hectic but I love it. I'm lucky I don't have to deal with models although negotiating with agents isn't great. I've made some great contacts. One day I'd love to set up my own business. "

"Wow that sounds amazing. I'm guessing the business would be along a similar vein to what you're doing now."

"Actually I want to be able to help educate people so that they don't get in trouble with the law. But I'm not sure that there's much scope for that her in New York."

"I get what you mean. It does sound like a good idea."

"No it doesn't it's never going to take off anywhere in the country" Troy stated.

"Troy what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm just being honest."

"Ruthie it's alright. He's entitled to his own opinion." We'd got through the bulk of our meal without Troy making any more rude comments. Everyone had calmed down.

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom"

"Me too." Bella said.

_In the restroom_

"I'm really sorry about Troy. He's not usually like that."

"Its alright, you can't control him anymore than I can control Mac."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

"I know I've only just met you but I know it would mean a lot to Mac if you were part of the wedding."

"I'd love to."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you really ok with Martin being on date here."

"Yeah I'm really fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well probably because when you saw them you looked like you wanted to slap her."

"Oops. I didn't realise. Seeing him over thanksgiving bought up some old stuff."

"Oh okay. Look if you wanna talk about it let me know. I know most of what happened. Mac likes to talk and so does Martin if you push the right buttons."

"Okay I'll take you up on that sometime. We better get back to the boys"

"Ruthie do you want desert."

"No thanks but I need to talk to Martin for a second"

"Yeah sure want me to come"

"It's something I can only talk to him about"

"Okay"

I walked over to Martin and his date, hoping that this wouldn't be awkward.

"Hey Martin can I talk to you for a second?"

"If Becca doesn't mind"

"No Martin its fine"

"Thank you". We walked into the foyer. "I'm sorry about this. I've been trying to get through to your dad all day"

"Oh that probably has something to do with Roxanne. She fell and thought something was wrong he's been at the hospital all day. "

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's gonna be fine. What is it you wanted tell him?"

"Oh well he asked me to see a friend of his. I just wanted to let him know that he's gonna see me for a few more sessions and then he's gonna move on."

"Ok I'll pass that on."

"Thanks. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 14

Bella and I had agreed to meet outside Macy's at 10. We were going to go shopping or wedding stuff. I don't really know why she'd asked me, I wasn't even her maid of honor.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught in traffic."

"Don't worry about it. It's new York"

"Thanks for understanding. Let's go, I could use some help deciding on a wedding dresses."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me give you my mom's number. She'd love to help. She loves Mac."

"Okay thanks. In case you were wondering I asked you because I wanted you to be my maid of honor."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't have many girl friends and I would love for you to be standing up there with me."

"I'd love to."

We spent the whole morning looking at dresses till we found the perfect one. It was tight fitting with a classic fishtail. The whole dress was covered in lace. Bella looked completely and utterly stunning in it.

"Wow you look amazing, Mac's not going to know what's hit him"

"Thanks. Let's go and get your dress. I have the perfect one in mind, I just need you to try it on."

We went to Bergdorf's. As soon as Bella walked in the woman behind the counter rushed over to her.

"Good afternoon, I've put a dress on hold here. It's under the name Bella Pearson."

"I'll get it right away Miss Pearson" the sales girl replied. A minute later she came back with a beaded Empire waist teal evening gown with pleated top, the waistband was beaded. It was made chiffon and fully lined and was off the shoulder.

"Come on Ruthie try it on."

"Okay." I went and put it on I looked in the mirror. I couldn't be alive how good I looked in it. I stepped out "how does it look"

"You look great. I knew you would now we just need to find Shoes to go with it."

"We have the perfect pair." The sales assistant brought us a pair of shoes that were open toed and had diamante embellishment on the band in the front.

"Perfect we'll take both. Is there any way you can take a couple of inches off the bottom of the dress."

"Of course Miss Pearson"

"Great can you get them delivered to this address." She handed the woman a piece of paper with an address. " Let's go and get some lunch."

We set off and found a nice quiet little cafe. It only took 5 minutes for our food to arrive.

"I meant to ask earlier could I get your sister Lucy's number."

"Yeah sure" I wrote it down for her.

"Thanks it's just that Mac wants to get married in Glen Oak. He really wanted your dad to perform the service but I know that he's retired. So I thought we could at least get married in your church"

"Lucy would love to but I'm sure if you called the house and asked my dad he might say yes."

"Ok I'll give it a try but first let me organise the church."

"Speaking of have you and Mac set a date yet?"

"Yeah we were thinking June 25th next year"

"Wow look at the time I better be getting home."

"Thanks so much for today. You've been really helpful"

"I had fun. Remember you need to get the invites sorted. The sooner you send them out the better and don't forget to call Lucy.

"I won't, bye".

I got home and checked my messages I had few messages from Troy. I grabbed a shower and called him.

"Hiya, just returning your messages."

"Hey, I just called to see how things went today."

"They went well. We got the bridesmaid dresses and Bella's wedding dress. It's beautiful."

"That's great. What colour is your dress, so I can buy a tie that matches."

"You don't need to buy a new tie, wear a blue one."

"Okay. Mac came in to see me today."

"Really about what?"

"He wanted my help getting a marriage license and get some other stuff sorted. I suggested that he come in with Bella and we'd sort everything out"

"Oh sounds like a good idea. I better go, I've got a mountain of paper work to get through."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

Chapter 15 

It was a week before Christmas and I realised I hadn't bought any Christmas presents yet. I'd spoken to my mom to see if it was ok to have some of the bigger presents shipped home. So I knew that dad had taken some convincing to officiate Mac's wedding but had finally agreed. I'd booked the flight back with Mac and Bella for two days before Christmas and was going to stay with them the night before. They lived closer to the airport than me and had offered. Troy was spending Christmas with his parents so I'd see him before I left with his present. I decided to get Sam and David a baseball shirt and basketball shirt respectively, Simon a new tie, Matt a new suit, Dad a new bible. I bought Kevin and Lucy a holiday for the two of them. Sarah &amp; Cecilia both got lockets, Mary and Carlos got an unpaid baby sitter for when the needed one and I was around. I bought all the kids their favorite toys that their parents had mentioned that they wanted. Lastly I bought my mom a charm bracelet with a charm to represent every member of the family even Grandma Jenny and grandpa.

"Hey Ruthie, I just wanted to call you to say have a safe flight and thank you for the present"

"I hope you haven't opened it. That's bad luck you know."

"I haven't I promise. I wasn't sure if I'd get to thank you on Christmas day that's all."

"Okay. Say hi to your parents for me and apologise that I couldn't make it this year." I hung up and went to check that I had everything in my bags.

"Ruthie are you ready to go." I heard Mac shout

"Yeah I am. I'm gonna need some help with my bags though"

"Alright I'm coming"

"Thanks"

When we got through airport security I realised that I hadn't got anything for Beau, Roxanne and the new baby. I looked round and saw the cutest baby grows ever and went and got them. I got beau a bottle of whiskey and Roxanne a box of chocolates. The flight was pretty easy and we were in Glen Oak pretty soon. I knew that Kevin was coming to pick us up so no doubt Lucy would be in toe. As soon as we got through passport security and picked up our bags I looked out for Kevin and Lucy. I spotted Kevin

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's gone to get Martin. Beau asked if we could get him as we were already coming here and he didn't want to leave Marcy and Roxanne."

"Oh okay. Kevin you remember Mac right?"

"Yeah, hey man"

"Hey, this is my fiancée Bella"

"Hi" she said

"Ok let's get all this stuff in the car. What did you do Ruthie bring your whole wardrobe."

"Kinda, what about Lucy."

"I've just text her to meet us at the car". By the time we'd managed to get everything in the car Lucy and Martin had arrived. We all bundled into the car and set off for our house. Mac and Bella were going to be staying in the garage apartment while I was back in my old room.

"Hi, can I get you anything" my mom asked Bella and Mac

"No thanks Mrs Camden." Mac replied

"How many times have I told you to call me Annie"

"Sorry Mrs Cam.. I mean Annie". They left to get changed and stuff before dinner.

"Hey mom can I have Beau's number."

"Why do you need it?"

"I wanted to see if it was alright to go and see baby Marcy. I don't want to intrude and I bought her these baby grows and the gifts I bought them for Christmas."

I dialed the number hoping not to get Martin.

"Hello" Beau answered.

"Hi Beau it's Ruthie. I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow. I bought you some Christmas presents"

"Yeah that's fine. Come round anytime tomorrow."

"Thank you"

_The next day. _

I had planned on giving Roxanne chocolates but the boys had found them and finished most of them off last night. So I went to the promenade and bought a baby book for Roxanne and got one of Martin's old high school jerseys framed and then went to see the Brewers.

"Hi"

"Hi Ruthie, Roxanne's upstairs with the baby. You can go straight up"

"Thanks Beau these are for you guys" I handed him a bag which had their presents in.

I went up and saw Roxanne sitting in a rocking chair holding baby Marcy. I knocked on the door "Hey may I come in"

"Sure"

"She's absolutely adorable"

"Yeah until she starts crying at all hours of the day and night"

" I bet. Here I bought these for her"

"They're gorgeous."

"I'm really glad that you liked them. Mom said that you were going to spend Christmas here. We're going to miss you guys. You're basically family."

"I know, it's just that I don't want to take Marcy out so soon. She's only a few weeks old. Can you hold her for a second while I put these away" I nodded and she handed Marcy who had just started fussing to me. I jiggled her and somehow managed to soothe her.

"How did you do that? Your such natural"

"I'm not sure about that but having Sam and David around sure does help." Marcy was just about to fall asleep when the front door slammed shut and Martin stalked upstairs.

"I take it the batting cages didn't go well."

"Not really, Oh hey Ruthie"

"Hey. I better be getting home." I handed the baby back to her mother and hurried home. I hated Martin when he was like that. He was an absolute nightmare.

_At home_

"How was Roxanne."

"She was okay, looked a little sleep deprived. It didn't help when Martin stormed in just when the baby was about to sleep"

"What did you do?"

"I left. You know that not even I could talk to him when he's like that. Did you get the wedding invitation."

"I did it was beautiful. So are yours and Bella's dresses."

"I know. Is she staying here before the wedding?"

" Yeah her parents are going to stay in the garage apartment and she's going to share your room if that's ok."

"That's fine. She's like Lucy and Mary rolled into one but way calmer."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I don't own 7th heaven only Troy and Bella. **

Chapter 16.

We'd all been to church. Christmas lunch was amazing as usual. All the family was there. It was great to be with them all at once. It was almost like when we were kids. We'd all sat around the tree opening presents. The kids loved their new toys that I had bought them and had run off into the other room to play with them forgetting about the rest of their presents. Everyone loved their presents from me but mom and dad had still to open their presents. Once all of us had opened our present's mom and dad opened their presents. Matt and Sarah had gotten mom a locket and dad tickets to a Ramones cover band concert. Kevin and Lucy had gotten them pottery classes. Mary and Carlos had gotten them tickets to New York. Simon and Cecilia had gotten them a trip to Glen Oak history Museum. They twins had made them a voucher book for their services.

Dad opened his present from me first "Ruthie this is amazing thank you so much"

"I'm glad you like it dad. Mom open yours now" mom open the box

"Oh Ruthie it's beautiful."

"I bought a charm for everyone in the family including Grandma Jenny and Grandpa."

"Thank you so much Ruthie."

Beau stopped by just after dinner.

"I'm sorry to disturb you I just wanted to stop by and thank Ruthie for the gifts."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Martin can't stop smiling. I can't believe that you mounted one of his old Jerseys. Where did you find it?"

"He left it behind when he moved back in with you."

"Oh that explains it then. I better get back."

_The next day_

Most of my siblings had gone home but I'd arranged to go and see Matt and Sarah for breakfast.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Ruthie, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. I need an opinion and there's no one I'd trust more."

"Ok shoot."

"Lately I've been thinking about moving back home and starting my own practice. I was wondering if the idea had any merit."

"I think it's a great idea. How does Troy feel about this?" Matt asked me

"What do you think Sarah? I haven't spoken to him about it yet. At this stage it's just an idea."

"Matt's right Ruthie it's a great idea but you need to talk to Troy."

"I know I will do thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN: ****I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy. ****This chapter jumps six months to a week before Mac and Bella's wedding.**

**Troy's POV**

"Hey Ruthie are you okay?"

"Yeah Troy I'm fine. I'm almost ready."

"Hurry up or we're going to be late."

"Alright already. I'm done"

"Wow you look beautiful"

"Thanks, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprise" Ruthie whined walking out the door.

_At the restaurant_

"We're here."

"Wow this is beautiful" Ruthie said. We ate in silence, I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd ask her to marry me and it wasn't the right time. I saw the waiter coming to clear our plate away, once he'd left I got down on one knee.

"Ruthie Camden, you are the love of my life. You are more than I could ever have wished for. Will you marry me?"

"No."

"I don't think I heard you properly"

"I can't do this I'm so sorry"

"This is because you're in love with Martin isn't it" I shouted at her

"This has nothing to do with Martin. He's my friend that's all we are."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY HE LOOKS A YOU."

"It's this that I can't stand. You're jealous of any man who looks at me. You've become so controlling already what our marriage is going to be like."

"I love you so much that's all"

"Troy it's over. I'm moving back to Glen Oak"

"I'll come with you."

"No you won't I need a fresh start sort of" Ruthie left the restaurant.

**Ruthie's POV**

Once I got home I called Simon I would have called Bella but she would be stressing about the wedding.

"Hi Simon"

"Hi Roo what's wrong"

"Troy proposed to me earlier"

"Congratulations, I guess I'm getting another brother"

"Well actually you're not."

"What happened"

"I said no. He's completely changed and has become really controlling. Simon I feel really bad."

"It's okay Roo, you did the right thing. It's pointless saying yes if you're not sure about the person you're going to marry"

"Thanks, can we keep this between us Simon."

"Sure if that's what you want. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport."

"No it's ok I'll take a taxi" I hung up and finished packing up the rest of my things. Luckily most of the furniture came with the apartment. I left the key by the door and went to the airport.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

Chapter 18

**Ruthie's POV**

_The day of the wedding_

The house was the most chaotic I'd seen it in years. Lucy was at the church with dad making sure that everything was perfect. Mom and Mary along with Bella's mom were helping us get ready. The rest of the male Camden's were at the Brewers under the pretence of helping Mac get ready when they were really keeping out of the way.

"Ruthie how do you want me to do your make-up." Mary asked me.

"Fairly subtle but keep my eye shadow the same colour as my dress."

"Okay" that took about 10 minutes. Bella's took a little longer then they did our hair. I left mine down and curly, Bella on the other had her hair up in order to keep her veil on her hair. Once all that was done everyone left us to get dressed I helped Bella first and then got changed.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you ok, you look a little upset."

"I'm not upset, I just feel guilty about lying to everyone"

"What's wrong?"

"Troy and I broke up. I didn't want to say anything."

"Ruthie I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry I just couldn't marry him. I don't feel that way about him, I thought I did."

"Well then its good you said no. Can I say something"

"Yeah sure"

" I think you made the right decision."

"Why do you say that"

"It's just the way he was when Mac and I went to see him for help with the wedding. He insisted on a pre-nup. It's not that we didn't want one drafted but he'd totally catered it towards me. It's like only I would or could be unfaithful. It just really pissed me off."

"Oh my. He started getting a bit controlling with m but I never imagined he'd be like that with anyone else"

"It's okay, I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone" at that moment my mom walked in.

"Don't you two look beautiful"

"Thanks mom. I guess it's time for us to get to the church"

"Yeah but first we need a few pictures." The photographer took pictures of Bella and her parents, then just Bella and her dad, Bella and just her mom, Bella and me, then of everyone who was in the house. He'd already taken photos of the boys.

Finally it was time to go to the church. I walked down the aisle trying not to trip over I looked up and saw Martin and Mac and smiled. Before I knew it Bella had joined me at the front of the church.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Mac and Bella. If anyone knows just cause why these to people should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" my dad paused for a second. "I believe you two have decided to write your own vows. Mac "

"From the first moment I met you, I knew that I would marry you . I love everything about you. You make me a better man. I promise to love and cherish you till the day I die."

"Mac I'm so glad that I found you. You bring out the best in me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, laugh with you, cry with you and be the mother of your children. I promise to love you now and forever.

Mac and Bella exchanged rings. "By the power vested in me by the state of California I know pronounce you man and wife. Mac you may kiss your Bride.

The whole church was outside was outside within minutes of their kiss.

_At the reception_

"I'd like you all to help me welcome the Bride and Groom" everyone clapped and cheered. We ate and drank.

Mac and Bella started dancing to Arms by Christina Perri. "The bride and groom would like you all to join them in their first dance." I sat there watching the rest of my family as well the rest of the guest dancing. I realised that I was happier than I had been in ages.

"Can I have this dance?" I heard a familiar say. Martin held his hand out for me and I accepted. We walked onto the dance floor and as soon as the music started he took me in his arms. The minute I was in his arms it felt familiar and safe. It was as if time had been rewound and we teenagers just before all the sandy trouble.

"Ruthie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been in a kind of daze all day."

"I've just been thinking about my life, particularly since Troy and I broke up."

"I'm sorry about that and for the pain that I've caused you. I don't think I've ever apologised for that."

"It's ok Martin. I forgave you a long time ago"

The song ended but we didn't realise for a few seconds we just stood there. I broke away from him when I realised everyone was staring at us.

"You two looked so cute up there" Simon commented.

"Stop it Simon, it's not like that. We're just friends"

"Alright if you say so." Sometimes I really wanted to kill him.

"Can all the Single Ladies make their way to the dance floor the bride is about to throw the bouquet."

Once we'd all gathered Bella throw the bouquet and of course it landed straight in my hands. Great that's just what I need. I got so many funny looks it was horrible. Bella and Mac were already making their rounds saying goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Ruthie, good luck finding a husband" she joked

"Thanks for that" I scowled "have a good time on your honeymoon."

"Don't worry we will." Seeing as the reception was not far from mom and dads. I decided to stay and help tidy up and bit. Well really I was just making sure all of the presents were taken back too ours so that I could have them shipped to Bella and Mac's home in New York.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

Chapter 19

_The next morning_

Mom had insisted that everyone come round for breakfast. As Lucy and Kevin were going away tomorrow.

"Morning, where is everyone?"

"Morning, there with the kids in the dining room."

"Oh okay, well I've got an announcement to make" I told mom as I walked into the dining room. Mom walked in right behind me carrying the last lot of pancakes.

"Ruthie what did you want to tell us?" mom asked me as I was eating my pancakes.

"Well Troy and I broke up." Mom and dad exchanged a look.

"Oh no honey what happened?"My dad asked.

"I realised that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with him. I only wished I realised this before he proposed."

"Ruthie you didn't did you." Lucy asked me

"What was I supposed to do? I loved him more like a friend than a future husband"

"I'm guessing he didn't take it too well" she asked

"No especially when I told him that I was moving back to Glen Oak."I confessed

"Ruthie honey what Are you talking about?" my mom asked.

"I want to open up my own practice hear. I'm in the process of writing up a business plan to present to the bank when I finally make an appointment. I also need to find a place to live."

"What about your job in new York? Won't they mind that you've left?"

"My contract with the practice I was with ran out and I decided not to renew it. They didn't mind when I told them what I was planning to do. They were actually really supportive."

"I see. Well you can stay with your dad and me."

"Thanks mom, I'm going to go to the promenade." I told everyone. I knew that they needed time to digest my news.

**Annie's POV**

"Now that Ruthie's gone what do you all actually think of her news?"

"I think it's a good thing." Matt said

"Yeah mom, she'll be around more" Lucy pointed out

"I'm glad she's not with Troy anymore. I got a bad feeling about him" Sarah said and Cecilia agreed.

"Simon you haven't said anything."

"That's because she already told me this and I said almost everything to her then. Mom I'm really glad she's moving back home and has got rid of Troy. We all know she's meant to be with Martin. She's too pigheaded to tell him how she feels about him."

"I know you're right Simon. I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Mom you worry too much"

**Ruthie's POV**

I'd spent most of the day at the promenade. I'd met a realtor to help me find an office space. We'd found the perfect place but I'd never be able to afford it. So I went home with a tub of ice cream to drown my sorrow.

"Ruthie can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Simon, what's up?"

"Cecilia and I want to give you the money to set everything"

"Simon are you guys sure? That's a lot of money"

"Yeah just think of us as silent partners. If you accept"

"I accept. This is the place I want to buy" I showed him the information of the place that I wanted.

"This looks amazing. I'll go and put the offer in"

An hour later the realtor called telling us that we'd got the place and I could start putting the place together. I made a list of everything that I would need and even wrote an advert for a receptionist.

The next few days were pretty hectic putting my office together, with the help of my siblings. It was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own 7th Heaven or it's characters just Troy and Bella **

Chapter 20

I was standing in the kitchen about to make a sandwich. The house was empty. Mom and dad had gone out for the day and the twins on a double date. I hadn't seen the back door open probably because my head was in the fridge. As I popped my head out me got the fright of my life.

"Martin you scared me half to death. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry I was about to but you appeared out of the fridge. Are your mom and dad around?"

"No they've gone out for the day"

"Oh I wanted to say goodbye. By the way do you need a lift to the airport?"

"No I'm not going back to New York. I've just opened my own practice here. Do you want one?"

"Wow that's amazing. Yeah thanks." He said. I got to work making our sandwiches.

"there you go. Have you got any other plans for today?"

"Thanks no. No I haven't"

"Oh okay. I was just about to watch a movie, do you want to join me."

"Yeah sure, as long as it's not 50 first dates. I never want to see that again. "

"Ok then. The notebook it is then. "

"Urrgg really. I wish I said no chick flicks at all"

"Come on Martin. You know you wanna watch it."

"Alright put it on." We sat and watched the film. I really do love this film. At some point I must have fallen asleep because I heard the front door open and had my head on Martin's shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't realise you two were in here?"My mom said

"It's okay mom. Martin came round to say bye to you and dad before he went back to New York."

"Oh okay. Can you wake him up while I get started on dinner?" Mom left for the kitchen.

"Martin" I said as I shook him "my parents are back"

"Huh, what time is it?"

"It's 6, my mom's in the kitchen"

"Okay, I'll go see if she needs any help"

_In the kitchen_

"Hi Annie, do you mind if I stay for dinner?"

"Martin you know that you're always welcome here."

"Ok thanks, do you need any help"

"No it's ok; dinner will be done it 10 minutes. Could you go and get Ruthie."

"Of course"

**Martin's POV**

I walked up the stairs to Ruthie's room. I knew she'd be in there. She always went up there before dinner especially when she didn't want to talk to anyone. She was sitting at her vanity just staring into space. I stood in the door and just watched her, she look so beautiful. She looked up and saw me

"Martin what do you want?"

"Sorry I was miles away. Your mom sent me to get you for dinner."

"Oh okay I'll be down in minute." I made my way down with Ruthie following me. Everyone else was already sitting down. We ate in silence and then I left.

I'd been able to say bye to the Camden's but I really wished that Ruthie was coming back to New York with me. I was really going to miss her.

**Ruthie's POV**

I'd decided to drive over to my office I had some last minute things to do before I opened up on Monday. Kevin and Simon were standing outside.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see your office"

"You could have called me instead of standing out here lie weirdoes. "

"We called mom and she said you were on your way here. So we didn't bother."

"Alright come on in."

"Wow Ruthie this is amazing, is there anything else you need to do?"

"I've just got to find a receptionist and then things will be set."

"Well Cecilia could fill in to give you more time to find the perfect person for the job."

"That would be great. I'll only need her for a few weeks I've had quite a few applicants and I've narrowed it down to two."

"That's great"


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella. I'm so sorry for taking ages to post this. I've been so busy and haven't had a chance to do so. It's going to be difficult for me to post regularly but I'll try my best. **

Chapter 21

**Martin's POV**

It had been a few weeks since I'd been back in New York. I'd spent most of my of my time at practice. I really needed to talk to Mac but he was busy with Bella and getting stuff for their new house sorted. I only really saw him at practice so I had to resort to my own company, which at the moment wasn't great I was missing my family especially Ruthie.

I got a call from Troy's office. I needed to go in tomorrow to sign some endorsement contracts. I was so not looking forward to that.

The next day when I walked in I was greeted by his assistant Carly. She told Troy I was here and I went straight through.

"Sorry about this. I got a call from a new sponsor about you. We negotiated terms but I need you to look over the terms and tell me if you want anything changed."

I looked through it. The deal looked fine and to be honest I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. I signed it. "It looks good Troy thanks." I left.

**Troy POV **

I wish that there was some way to get Martin of my client list or better yet as far away from Ruthie as possible. I needed to talk to a friend so I dialled the number of one of my college buddy's

"Carly can you come in here a minute"

"Yeah sure"

"I need you to proof read these and then send them off "

"Thanks." I left the office early to meet my mate.

"Hey buddy, you look awful, where's Ruthie?"

"Hey. We broke up"

"Really"

"Yeah, the worst part is that I have to work with the guy she dumped me for. He's a baseball player."

"Man that sucks, what are you gonna do about it."

"I need to find a way to get him out of the picture"

"I can sort him out him if you like"

"Ok, his name is Martin Brewer."

"Next time we speak he'll be out of the picture"

"Thanks mate. "

_A week later at Scott's_

"Hey man how've you been?" I asked him

"Great. Got the house all sorted you should come round for dinner"

"Yeah maybe."

"Martin are you ok you keep zoning out."

"I can't stop thinking about Ruthie"

"Really Martin are we back there again."

"Mac we never left there. She may not love me but I want to give it one last go."

"Well I'm not the best person to talk to. Bella's been talking to Ruthie a lot lately; she'll know what you should do?"

"Ok man, you gotta drive; I've had too much to drink"

"No you haven't but ok I'll drive" Mac texted Bella to let her know we'd be back in 20 minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

Chapter 22

**Bella's POV**

I wonder where Mac and Martin are. They should have been here by now. I was started to get worried 40 minutes had gone since Mac had texted me. Suddenly the phone rang

"Hello am I speaking to Bella Wilson, Mac Wilson's next of kin"

"Yes. Is my husband ok?"

"He was involved in a car accident earlier this evening; he's at the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital."

"Thank you, he was with another man, Martin Brewer, How is he?"

"Well he's not too good, we can't seem to get through to his father, is there anyone else you can call. We've had to take him into surgery."

"Yes I'll call another family member." I hung up and dialled the Camden's home number.

"Hello Camden Residence" Annie answered.

"Hi Annie, its Bella do you know where Beau I"

"He's taken Roxanne and Marcy to see Roxanne's dad. They should be home soon though"

"Oh ok, I need to speak to him now. It's about Martin."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Martin's in hospital. He and Mac were in an accident, I don't know all the details just that he's been taken into surgery. It's the Bronx-Lebanon"

"I'll tell him as soon as he gets back."

"Thank you, I'll be at the hospital till he get here. I'm not leaving him" I hung up and left for the hospital.

**Annie's POV**

I anxiously waited for the Brewers to get home. I'm really glad that I'd invited them over. Eric walked in and immediately knew that something was wrong. He walked into the kitchen and looked at me. With that one look I managed to communicate everything that I was feeling. Eric came over and hugged me.

"Who's hurt?"

"Martin"

"What happened?"

"He and Mac were driving home and they were hit. He's not good. I need to tell beau. How am I supposed to tell him?"

"It's ok we'll do it together."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella. I'm really sorry for not posting in ages. I've been really busy as I am in my third year at uni and am in the process of writing my dissertation. If you bare with me for a few more week I promise I will start posting more regularly. **

Chapter 23

Ruthie got to the door first and saw that it was Beau and Roxanne. She invited them in.

"Mom its beau and Roxanne." I heard her shout.

"Honey can you look after Marcy for a while, your father and I need to talk to Beau and Roxanne"

"Sure mom" she said taking Marcy from Roxanne.

"Let's go into Eric's study."

"Okay"

"Take a seat" once they sat down I began "it's Martin, he's been in an accident. Don't know all the details just that they had to take him into surgery."

"Who told you this? Do you know what hospital he's at?"

"Bella, the hospital called her about Mac and she asked about Martin and the told her the bare minimum. He's at the Bronx-Lebanon."

"Annie thanks for telling us. Roxanne stay here with Marcy. I'm going to grab some stuff and then try and get an flight. I don't care how much it costs"

"I'm going to give Mary a call and see if I can get you on a flight this evening" Eric said trying to be helpful.

As Beau ran out of the door to get packing Eric rang Mary

"Mary I need a favour"

"Dad I've just got the kids down."

"Honey I'm sorry. I wouldn't call if it wasn't important"

"Okay what is it?"

"Could you get me a ticket to JFK tonight?"

"Dad I'll try buy I need more information. "

"It's for Beau he needs to get to Martin. It's urgent"

"I'll try my best. I'll call you back in a minute."

Just as Beau walked in the door Mary called back with all the details for the flight.

"Come on I'll drive you" Eric offered.

"Thanks"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella. I've just finished with University so I should be publishing chapters more regularly. Also I'm sorry if the writing suck I'm not a natural writer, I'm only writing this because I felt Martin and Ruthie's deserved more than what the show gave them. **

Chapter 24

**Beau's POV**

Once in New York I raced to the hospital. I need to see my son. I can't believe someone would want to hurt him.

"Hi, my son Martin Brewer was brought in"

"He's in surgery at the moment. We had to take him in. The doctor will come out and talk to as soon as he's out of Surgery. Why don't you wait in the family room with the others? The nurse led me to the family room where I saw Bella sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Hi Bella, I thought Mac would be here to."

"He just finished talking to cops. They wanted get his statement as he was driving. He went to get some coffees."

"Okay, thanks for staying. How is Mac?"

"I didn't want to leave Martin, Mac's physically ok but he keeps blaming himself. He wasn't drinking or anything."

"I'm glad he's ok. He's like a son to me. I know he wouldn't do anything to harm Martin. I don't blame him just the idiot who did this."

"Do you really mean that" Mac said

"Of course I do son."

"I'm sorry to interrupt I'm Dr. Cooper I've just come from surgery. Martin's got a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. We were most worried about the swelling in his brain. We've had to place him into an induced coma till were confident that the swelling had been significantly reduced."

"Thank you doctor can we see him" I asked.

"Yes but can we keep it to two people at a time."

"Sure"

"Mac, you and Beau should go. I'll go and call Annie to let her know what is going on"

"Of course

**Bella's POV**

I punched in the Camden's number. I really hope Ruthie knew.

"Hello Camden Residence" Ruthie answered.

"Hey its Bella is your mom around."

"No she's out. I can take a message."

"Ok can you tell her Martin's out of surgery. They've repaired most of the damage but he's been placed in a coma."

"Bella what are you talking about? What happened to Martin?"

"I thought your mom would have told you. Martin and Mac were in a car accident. Martin was badly injured. He's just gotten out of surgery. "

"Thanks for telling me, what hospital is he at?"

"The Bronx-Lebanon."

"Thanks. I'll pass the message on"

**Troy's POV**

"It's done Martin Brewer is no longer an issue. We need to discuss payment."

"Ok I'll meet you this evening, same place as last time"

**Ruthie's POV**

I'd got everything ready and even managed to get a flight this evening. I can't believe my parents hadn't told me.

"Hey honey, we're home" my mom said

"Why didn't you tell me about Martin?"

"We didn't want to upsets you. Who told you?"

"I'm way passed upset mom, I'm fuming, and he's my best friend. How come I had to hear it from Bella?"

"It was my call and I'm so sorry. What did she say?"

"He's out of surgery but in a coma. I need to see him and make sure that he's ok. I have to do this. I'm leaving for the airport in an 10 minutes. Don't try and stop me."

"Ok sweetie, let me know when you get there."

**Annie's POV**

Ruthie had just left for the airport when Lucy came in.

"Hey mom, what's wrong you look worried?"

"Its Ruthie she's on her way to new York to see Martin"

"Mom do you think that's a good idea?"

"Not really but I couldn't have stopped her even if I wanted to. You should have seen the look in her eyes. It may even force her to realise that Martin is more than a friend to her"

"Hmm maybe. I just don't want it to be like the Sandy debacle."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy**

Chapter 25.

**Ruthie's POV**

I landed at JFK and went straight to the hospital. I couldn't go anywhere else. I needed to see him more than I'd realised. Luckily I saw Bella walking back from getting coffees so I just followed her. I just stood outside staring at him thorough a little window in the door. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ruthie what are you doing here?"

"Mac I just needed to see him. I need to know if he's going to be ok."I said tears forming in my eyes.

"It's going to be alright. I promise. Martins a fighter, he's not going to leave us."

"What if he does Mac.? What am I going to do without him? He's my best friend." I was full on crying now

"I know that Ruthie. Everything will be alright. He's not going to leave you." By this time Bella had seen what was going on outside. She had decided that it was time she and Mac left the hospital.

"Ruthie go in and sit with him. I'm going to take Bella home."

"Alright Mac. I'll call you if anything changes, thanks for keeping me calm."

"Hi Beau, do you want me to sit with him while you go and get something to eat?"

"No I can't leave him. I promised his mother that I'd look after him and I've failed her."

"Beau this isn't your fault. You never knew that this was going to happen. We'll get through this together. Go and get some fresh air, you know I won't let anything happen to him. You know how I feel about him."

"I think I will. But I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses." With that he left to get some fresh air. I went and sat down next to him and held him hand.

"Martin, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the doctor had come in to check on Martin and the sun was up.

"Miss you can talk to him if you like. He can hear you." The doctor said as he left.

"Martin, I need you to be able to hear me. I'm really sorry about all of this. I wish I could take back everything that has happened over the past few years. I wish I'd chosen you instead of T-Bone all those years ago. I was blinded by the fact that he's mended my heart. I love you. I've always loved you. Don't leave me I'll be lost forever. I'm not leaving you till you open those beautiful eyes. Please come back to me"

**Martin's POV** _(a week later)_

"Were am I what's going on"

"Its ok sweetheart, everything's going to be ok"

"Mom is that you. You're dead. I'm not dead am I?"

"No not yet. You were in a car accident, your unconscious. Martin honey you need to make a decision"

"Mom what are you talking about."

"You need to decide whether you want to come with me or not"

"Mom how am I supposed to make that decision"

"Follow me, this may help". She showed me what my life was like when she was alive, to the day he died, my time with the Camden's (although most of that was with Ruthie). During that the I was the happiest I had been since my mom was alive. That was mostly because the Camden's made me feel like a member of their family. I knew the day that dad ca back I had feeling for Ruthie but I ignored them and ruined both of our lives. Finally I saw Ruthie sitting by my bed last week telling me that she loved me. I knew what I had to do.

"Mom I have to go back. I need to tell Ruthie how sorry I am and that I love her."

"Okay Martin. I love you and I'll always love you."

"Ruthie" I muttered

"We have a heartbeat" I heard the doctor say "we almost lost you"

"Ruthie" I said again

"Hold on I'll just get her" the doctor signalled to Ruthie and she came in.

"Martin it's ok. I'm here I'm not going anywhere." She said.

"I'll notify the police that you're awake. They want to speak to you."

About 10 minutes later the cops arrived. "Mr. Brewer can you remember what happened."

"Mac and I were driving from Scott's Back to Macs place when we were hit."

"Can you remember anything about the driver?"

"Yeah he was a white man with dark hard and had a scar above his left eye. That's all that I can remember."

"Thank you Mr. Brewer. "


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

Chapter 26

**Troy's POV **

"Hello we're here to see Troy Romanovski"

"He's in his office. It's right through there." I heard Carly say

The officers walked through into my office "Mr. Romanovski, would you mind answering a few of our questions."

"Sure."

"Do you know this man?" They showed me a picture of my buddy

"No I don't." I lied "What's this about?"

"We know you're lying Mr Romanovski, this man has admitted to the attempted murder of Martin Brewer and his friend Mac Tyler. He has also identified you as the person who ordered the murder. You're being charged with the attempted murder of two people, you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney if you can't find one the state will appoint one for you."

**Martin's POV **

"Mr Brewer, we've caught the driver of the other car. It seems that he was working with someone else."

"Who was he working with?"

"He was working with Mr Troy Romanovski."

"Excuse me did you say Troy Romanovski?" Ruthie asked

"Yes miss, do you know him?"

"Yes he is my ex boyfriend. He was extremely angry when we broke up and blamed Martin but I didn't think he was capable of this." She turned to me "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I'm going to leave and stay away from you."

"Ruthie look at me, please. It's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. I need you here with me. Please don't leave me."

There was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need Martin to sign these papers."

"I've done my job. You'll be notified of the court date but other than that I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you officer. What do you need me to sign doc? "

"It's just your release papers. You'll need to come back in a month for a check up"

"Ok doctor but am I ok to fly?"

"Only if it's absolutely necessary. You'll need to rest for the next few weeks."

"Ok. I'd like to fly to Glen Oak and rest there."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll make sure that you're records are sent over there"

"Thank you doctor" I said handing him back the discharge papers.

_At Martin's apartment_

"Ruthie can you give my dad and I a minute?"

"Sure, I need to take a shower anyway" after Ruthie left "is Roxanne going to be ok with having me at home around Marcy."

"I spoke to her and she was fine with it but then I spoke to Eric. He wanted to know how you were and insisted that you stay with them. Annie can look after you all day and you'll be close to Ruthie as well."

"That's really nice of them. Have you booked the tickets yet?"

"No I wanted to ask Ruthie if she was flying back with us or not. I didn't want to assume anything."

"Oh okay. You better asked her then?"

"Ask me what?" Ruthie asked

"I wanted to see if you were flying back with Martin a and me or not"

"No I have something I need to do tomorrow and then I'll fly back."

"Okay."

I was disappointed that Ruthie wasn't going to be around for a couple of days. She hadn't left my side since I woke up; she even slept on a spare mattress on the floor in my room.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

* * *

Chapter 27

**Ruthie's POV **

I hated keeping secrets from Martin. I wish I could tell him what I needed to do. I knew how mad he would be when he found out.

"Hi I'd like to see Troy Romanovski, he sent me a visitation order." I said and handed him the piece of paper.

"Ok, I need you to sign this and he'll be brought out" she went and spoke to the custody officer, who went and brought Troy out from his cell. "He's in this room. An officer will be in there for your safety" she showed me into the room

"Hi Troy"

"Hi Ruthie, you look beautiful"

"Stop it Troy, Why am I here?"

"Because I wanted you here. I needed to tell you how much I love you, I did this for us."

"you're crazy if you think I still love you after all this. Martin didn't deserve what you did to him. "

"yes he did. He took you away from me. I also wanted to show you he isn't perfect"

"I was never with Martin; he's always been my friend. As soon as you proposed I knew we weren't meant to be. I didn't feel like I could trust you and spend the rest of my life with you."

"Ruthie please forgive me, I love you."

"Well I don't love you. How dare you ask me to forgive you especially after what you've done. You disgust me. Don't contact me again ever." I walked out and left him sitting there. I went back to Martin's place.

**Eric's POV**

Beau had insisted on taking a cab home from the airport when he'd called so Annie had insisted that they come round for dinner.

"I hope Beau told Martin that he's going to be staying here" Annie asked worried.

"I'm sure he has. Everything's going to be fine" I told her

"Mom look who I found outside" Kevin said carrying Martin's bags inside, with Martin and beau trailing behind him.

"How are you feeling Martin" Annie asked him

"Feeling a lot better. I can't wait to start playing again."

"Do you know when that will be."

"I guess an few months. Do you know what time Ruthie's flight get's in tomorrow?"

"Yeah about 12, Kevin could you pick her up?"

"Yea dad that's fine"

"Dinner's ready" Annie announced

"Wow this looks amazing Annie. You made my favourite" dinner went well but I noticed that Martin kept yawning. He must have been tired from the flight.

"Martin why don't you go upstairs and get some rest. We've made up Simon's room for you."

"Thank you for letting me stay here. "

"Martin you're as good as family. You'll always be welcome here."

"Thanks Eric, that means a lot to me"

Martin went upstairs just as he was about to fall asleep his cell rang.

**Ruthie's POV**

"Hey I just wanted to say goodnight and I miss you.

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I couldn't fly back with you today."

"It's ok. What did you have to do?"

"I went to see Troy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I just couldn't keep lying to him.

"Ruthie you should have told me. I don't want to have this conversation over the phone so we'll talk more when you get back. Goodnight" Martin hung up. I couldn't wait to get back I needed to make him understand.

I was woken up by my alarm blaring in my ear, I rolled over and shut it off and got ready to leave for the airport. I glanced around the apartment one last time to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything when I found a picture of Martin and me from high school, him in his baseball uniform and me in my dark jeans and a light blue top with martin's jacket over the top. I put it in my carry on an left. As soon as my flight landed I went to grab my stuff and was on the looked out for Kevin. He was waving at me tryintg to get my attention, I ran over to him and we drove home. I couldn't wait to be back home all my family was there. We came in the house through the back.

"hi mom"

"hi honey. I'm just about to put the leftovers in the fridge, are you hungry?"

"yeah I'm starved" she made up a plate for me and let me eat.

I went upstairs to my old room and dumped my bags on the floor and went to look for martin I really wanted to talk to him. I found him in the living room watching baseball.

"Hey"

"Hey, when did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. How have you been?"

"I'm okay I guess. I missing playing and it sucks that I have to essentially be on bed rest but I'll survive"

"I know it sucks but you need to do what your doctor has advised and you'll be back playing baseball before you know it.

"I guess you're right. Why did you go see him? After everything he did I just can't believe that you would ever willingly go and see him"

"he asked me to come see him. At first I didn't want to see him but then I realised that I needed to hear him say what he did and figure out my part in the whole situation"

"ok I guess I understand. What did he have to say for himself?"

"he told me that he loved me and that's why he did what he did. I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I just sat there trying to see things from his side. He blames you for the end of our relationship but it's not your fault that I didn't want to marry him. It should be me that's sitting where you are." I was really crying now with my head buried in Martin's chest

"it's not your fault. None of this is your fault, he's a psychopath. I'm really glad that it's not you that's like this."

"martin how can you say that? It's my fault that you're not playing the game that you love"

"Ruthie I told you all those years ago that I loved you, it was true then and it's still true now. Well at least for me. Why did come to the hospital when I was hurt, why did you stay?"

"when I heard what had happened I couldn't believe it. I had to see you with my own eyes. Then I needed to make sure that you would be ok, especially after I heard that troy was responsible."

"so you stayed out of guilt"

" NO I didn't stay out of guilt, I stayed because I care about you a lot. I guess I never stopped."

"okay, how about we watch a movie and when I'm better we can go out to the pool hall?"

"hmm okay. What do you want to watch?"

"how about Iron Man 3"

"Sure, just let me grab a shower and then I'll make some popcorn." I quickly went or a shower and came down to make popcorn and we watched the film and somehow managed to fall asleep.

"Ruthie, I need you to wake up now, you have that interview.

"I'm up, I'm up." I say as I run and get changed, "bye Martin. I'll see you later."

"Bye beautiful, I hope everything works out for you.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella **

* * *

Chapter 28. 

_2 weeks later. _

I'd successfully opened up my practice. The new receptionist Charlotte was amazing, she always knew exactly what needed to be done and when. I was so glad that I chose her over the other candidates. It help that she was a psychology major with the hopes of doing a masters in Clinical Psychology. Today was the day of Martin's check up.

"Hello Mr. Brewer. From your notes I can see that you are in for some routine checkups following a car accident. First I want you to get an MRI as well as an x-ray, and then we will do some basic test on your reflexes."

"Please call me Martin, okay of that's what you think is best. What about my chances of playing baseball again?"

"I will be able to make a decision on your playing again based on the results of your scans and tests. If you're happy to proceed then I'll call a nurse in to help you get ready and ten she'll take you for your scans."

"I'm happy to proceed" the nurse came in and took martin for his scans while I sat there waiting for him. It took about two hours for everything to get done.

"Martin I've had a look at your scans and I'm very happy with them. There doesn't to seem to be any lasting damage. As there isn't any lasting damage I would suggest starting off with some light training exercises and then working your way towards h and you should be back playing within the next 6 months. I will pass all this information on to your team doctor as stated in your file and he will take over your treatment plan."

"Thank you doctor." Martin said and then we left. "Can you drop me at your place and then you can go back to work."

"Okay whatever you want."

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll just drop by the office and see how Charlotte is doing and close up and then take you home."

"Okay. Let's go."

_At the Camden's_

Martin and I had just got back. I went straight upstairs to get ready for dinner before I went to see if my mom needed any help.

"Hi Martin how did the check up go." My mom asked

"It went well. The doctor said that I can start training again soon but not to overdo it"

"That's great. But why do you seem upset?"

"Ruthie's upset with me. I'm not sure what I did to upset her tough."

"Why don't you go and talk to her. It's the only way that you're going to figure out what has upset her."

"Thanks Annie I will. I also wanted to talk to you and Eric about staying with my dad now that I'm better able to do things for myself."

"Martin you don't need to do that."

"I know but I think it's the right decision right now and I'd like to explain why to both you and Eric. Is he at home now?"

"Yes he's in his office."

"Eric can you please talk Martin out of moving out."

"Annie what are you talking about why would Martin be leaving"

"Well Sir, I got the all clear from my doctor earlier today. I think it would be good to move back in with my dad."

"Martin you don't need to do that. You are family and we love having you stay here with us."

"I love living here with you but first I would like to ask you if you would allow me to take Ruthie out on a date. This is why I feel it would be better if I didn't live here. I love her very much and I don't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable or upset either you or Mrs Camden"

"I see Martin. First Ruthie is old enough to decide who she dates so you don't need my permission. If you think that you need to move back in with your dad then I understand that."

"Thank you sir. I'll go upstairs and start packing."

Martin goes upstairs and starts pack. "Hey are you going somewhere?" I ask him

"Yeah I'm going to move back in with my dad."

"Oh well they boys are going to miss you?"

"They'll still see me. I'll only be across the street. Can I ask you something?"

"True. Sure you can."

"What did I do to upset you?"

"It's nothing."

"No its not."

"Its just tat I realised that you would probably move out and then I wouldn't get to see you much anymore. I've gotten so used to having you around it was as if we were kids again."

"Ruthie no matter where I am we will always be in contact. I promise. Oh before you go are you free tomorrow?"

"Okay. Yes I'm free, why?"

"I wanted to take you out to the pool hall."

"Oh... like a date?"

"Yes Ruthie a date. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

"Okay then."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I don't own 7****th**** Heaven just Troy and Bella. It's Martin and Ruthie's first official date. **

Chapter 29.

The door bell rang at 6:50. To say I was nervous, my nerves had nerves. I heard Kevin say that he was going to get the door. I really felt bad for Martin.

"Hi Martin, come in."

"Hi Kevin, thanks.

"Ruthie will be down soon. That gives us time to have a chat."

"Sure"

"Where do you plan on taking Ruthie tonight?"

"To the pool Hall and possibly a movie if it's not too late as I know she needs to be at work early tomorrow morning."

"That's good. Now what are your intentions towards Ruthie?"

"Kevin I love her with all my heart. I know that I messed her around when we were younger but I don't plan on doing that again. I'll be with her for as long as she wants, probably even if she doesn't want me around anymore."

"Glad to hear it because if you hurt so much as a hair on her hair Matt, Carlos, Simon, Sam, David and I will make your life a living hell. You got that."

"I got it" Martin replied. I had to smile at that as I walked into the foyer.

"Hi Martin."

"Hi Ruthie, these are for you." He handed me bouquet of red roses. "you look beautiful" I was wearing a black knee length dress with spaghetti straps, minimal makeup paired with my black heals I'd left my hair in its natural curls.

"Thank you Martin. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Let's go."

"I'm ready when you are"

The pool hall was pretty busy so we just grabbed a bite to eat. It would usually have annoyed me that it was so busy but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was on a date with Martin. We managed to get a couple of games in but decided to not to see a movie as I had to work the next day. Martin walked me to the door and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes I really couldn't believe this man.

"Is that all I get" I called out to him with a sly smirk on my face. He returned my smile and gave me a proper goodnight kiss. It wasn't long before we were making out on my parents front porch. I really didn't want to stop but I heard a cough coming from behind me.

"I'm sorry Mr Camden, I'll just be going. Goodnight Ruthie."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella.****So this chapter skips forward 6 months to the start of Troy's trial. **

Chapter 30.

"Martin are you okay?" I asked him

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little worried about you having to give evidence. His lawyer is going to try and twist everything you say"

"I'll be fine. If it's not then I'll focus on you. Remember I love you. Nothing is going to change that"

"Okay. I love you too. "We arrived at court and were met by my whole family plus Mac and Bella. We were called in and heard evidence given by people who knew troy before we were together as well as his work colleagues. Then I was called to the stand.

"We now call Ruthie Camden to the stand."

"I swear to tell the true the whole truth and nothing but the truth"

"Can you tell me how you know my client?"

"I was his girlfriend for two years until last year."

"And how did you meet?"

"We meet while I was studying at New York University"

"I see, you said that you broke up may I ask why?"

"He had proposed to me and I said no. As I felt that I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him"

"Can I ask your reasons for this?"

"I'd been helping a friend of mine plan her wedding and looking at the way that she and her fiancée were together, we weren't like that at all"

"What were you like then?"

"Troy wouldn't let me go anywhere without either knowing the person or knowing where I was going, how long I was going to be or who I was. "

"And when you told him that you couldn't marry him, how did he react?"

"He was angry. He believed that I had said no to him because of Martin when we had broken up due to his behaviour towards me. He stopped being the man that I thought I could spend my life with."

"I see and I understand that you and Martin are no in a relationships, how long have you been together?"

"yes we are, we have been together for six months"

"And you broke off your relationship 8 months ago, is that correct"

"Yes that is correct"

"I have no further questions at this time". Now it was the DA's turn.

"Miss Camden how long have your know Mr. Martin Brewer?"

"I've known him since I was fourteen. That would be 9 years."

"That is a long time and as we've already heard the two of you are romantically involved. What was your relationship like before your relationship began?"

"As I said I've known martin a long time. At first we didn't get along that was when he first moved in with my family as his dad was serving in the military and his aunt wanted to move to New York. But as we got to know each other better we soon became good friends and up until we started a relationship he was one of my best friends. We may have lost contact but he never stopped being a part of my life and my friend."

"What was he like when he was younger?"

"OBJECTION, relevance" Troy's lawyer stated

"Your Honour, I'm merely trying to ascertain Mr. Brewer's character."

"I'll allow" the judge said.

"Martin was great. He was raised in the military, he had a strong sense of honour and followed rules to the letter. He helped around the house and also with my little brothers. He still remains close to my family"

"So you could say that he was the model house guest?"

"Yes but he slowly became like a member of the family."

"Okay, can you tell me how Mr. Brewer and the accused met?"

"They met at thanksgiving last year. I hadn't seen my family in a few years and decided that I wanted to see them so I took Troy with me. I didn't know whether Martin and his family would be there or not."

"And how was their interaction?"

"They were polite to each other. After we went back to New York Troy discovered that he would be Martins lawyer, well at least the lawyer of the team that Martin was playing for."

"How was their working relationship?"

"As far as I know it was fine. There were not any problems that I knew of"

"Where were you the night that the accident happened?"

"I was in Glen Oak, with my family who were helping me get my practice ready."

"No further Questions"

"All the evidence has been gathered. It is now up to the jury to decide on a verdict." The judge said.

A few hours later we were all called back into the courtroom as the jury had reached verdict.

"How does the jury find the accused" the Judge asked

"We find the accused guilty of all charges." The head juror said

"So say you one, so say you all?" each juror nodded their head. "Mr. Romanovski the jury has found you guilty and as such you are sentenced to 40 years in prison without the chance of release."

As soon as the judge gave his sentence I looked over to Martin and could visibly see the relief in his face.

"ready to go"

"Sure let's get out of here."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella. **

Chapter 31.

"so what do you want for dinner?" martin asked

"ummm depends on what you have"

"not a lot. Are you okay with ordering Chinese?"

"sure." Martin went and ordered food. We'd been in New York for a week now and I knew that Martin would want to start getting back into training with the team. Once the food arrived we sat in silence but I couldn't take much more of this.

"Martin we need to talk?"

"Ruthie what's wrong?"

"well I guess that you are going to move back here. What with you having a place to live and a job here but what is going to happen between us. The past 6 months have been wonderful"

"Ruthie I'm still going to be your boyfriend. I know your life is in Glen Oak but that doesn't change the fact that I am in love with you. I've still got a year left in my contract with the Yankee's and then we'll decide together what to do but for now I hope that you'll be okay with doing the whole long distance thing."

"okay"

For the next 6 months we spent the all of our free time flying to see each other. It was really exhausted. I couldn't do this for much longer but I love martin more than anything.

"martin what are you doing here?" I asked surprised before I launched myself into his arms.

"do I need to a reason to see my beautiful girlfriend?"

"I guess not. It's just that I've really missed you" I kissed him.

"wow what was that for, on second thoughts never mind. Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"yeah mom and dad are busy, so are the boys. Which is strange."

"okay, I'll pick you up at 7"

"see you later. Now get out of my office or I'll never get any work done" I kissed him goodbye and went back to my clients.

"hey Charlotte you can leave now. We don't have any more clients and I'm going to leave soon anyway."

"okay if you're sure. Oh before I forget can we have a chat tomorrow"

"of course. We'll talk before my first client in the morning." Once she left I made sure that all the computers were turned off as well as the lights and then locked up. When I got home I walked in the back door grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went upstairs. Not before noticing the package on the counter. Inside was a red dress with a note from Martin telling me to wear in tonight. ( . ?iid=5531149&amp;cid=8857&amp;Rf-200=1&amp;sh=0&amp;pge=0&amp;pgesize=36&amp;sort=-1&amp;clr=Red&amp;totalstyles=133&amp;gridsize=3 – this is what Ruthie's dress looks like). I went upstairs to get ready making sure to leave my hair down. I paired the dress with my nude peep toe heels. I also matched my eye shadow and lipstick to my dress. I heard the doorbell looked at the time and realised that he was early as usual. So I went downstairs to greet him.

"hi Martin" I said giving him a quick kiss.

"hi, you look stunning. Are you ready to go."

"thank you, yes I'm ready. Let me lock up and I'll meet you at the car."

"sure" we got in the car but before we left martin insisted that I wore a blindfold.

"really martin, if my hair gets ruined I'm going to be really annoyed"

"it won't I promise" Martin drove for about twenty minutes before we finally reached our destination.

"we're here, just hold on a second" martin Said.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella.**

Chapter 32

Kevin's POV

_In the restaurant_

All the family was gathered inside the restaurant waiting for Martin to tell us when they arrived.

"Kevin has martin told to how much longer they are going to be. The kid's look they need to be fed soon or they'll be cranky"

"no I don't, he said he'd text when they got here so we'd have time to get everything sorted." I said as my phone started buzzing in my pocket. "that was Martin they'll be here in a minute we better get into place." We didn't have to wait long for martin to open the door.

"here let me take your coat."

"wow this place looks beautiful." Ruthie said.

"not as beautiful as you. Happy anniversary" we heard martin say. That was our cue. We all jumped out from our hiding places shouting "happy Anniversary"

"wow, thanks guys." She turned to martin and said " thanks for inviting them"

"I love you and so do they. I wanted them to be able to share this day with us."

"I love you too"

"uncle Martin can you please eat now?" Steven asked

"sure thing bud."

Martins POV

I could see my dad walking over to us. I could tell by the look on his face he was trying so hard to keep what I was planning a secret. It was really nice that he was okay with what I had planned.

"happy anniversary to both of you. Ruthie can I borrow martin quickly please"

"sure Beau take as long as you need." We walked over to the other side of the room where Roxanne and Marcy were.

"Martin, I'm really glad that you finally got your head in the right place and realised how much Ruthie means to you. I know your mother would be incredibly proud of the man that you have become and would love Ruthie as much as I do. She expressed that she wanted your future wife to wear her ring." He said before handing me my mom's engagement ring. ( . /0000177/18ct-White-Gold-Diamond-Cluster-Ring/p - Ruthie's engagement ring)

"thank you dad. This means a lot"

I walked back over to Ruthie who was talking to Annie. Annie saw me approaching so she wound down the conversation and I was able to get down on one knee in front of Ruthie.

"Ruthie Camden, I love you so much. I have loved you for longer than you know. I am so glad that we are finally together; you have stood by me through the good times and the bad, which is why I am asking you in front of our family if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife."

"martin I love you too. I would love to become your wife." Ruthie replied. "mom can we meet you at home in 20 minutes, the kid's look like they're about to drop."

"sure honey, we'll see you soon"

"martin would be ok if we went and saw your mom."

"of course." We made sure that everyone had left and noting was left behind and then drove about 10 minutes to where my mom was buried. I led Ruthie to where my mom's grave was. I knelt down to remove some of the litter that had gathered and noticed some gardenias.

"I hope you don't mind that I came here a few weeks ago."

"not at all. It's yet another reason why I love you."

"I love you too." She sat down in front of the grave. "Hi Mrs. Brewer, it's me Ruthie. Martin's here with me. I wanted to come by and thank you for giving me the best thing in the world. I love your son very much and have agreed to be his wife. I'm really happy to be joining your family, my only wish is that you could be with us." She looked at me and there were tears gathering in her beautiful brown eyes. She hadn't put the ring on yet so she just held out a her left hand. I placed my mother's ring on her finger.

"can you give me a minute"

"Sure I'll wait for you in the car."

"Hi Mom, I know it's been a while since I came here but I'm glad that I came. I hope you like Ruthie."


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella. **

**Chapter 33**

**Martin's POV**

**_At the Camden's_**

**"****hey son, are you okay?"**

**"****yeah I'm fine. I just really miss mom and wish that she could have met all the Camden's"**

**"****she would have loved them. Where did Ruthie go?"**

**"****she slipped in the back, she wanted to get changed." **

**"****fair enough, did you tell her how special her ring is to you?"**

**"****no I didn't get a chance to tell her"**

**"****tell me what"**

**"****I'll leave you to it. I'll go calm down Lucy."**

**"****bye dad." I turned her and we sat on the stairs. "My dad wanted to know if I told you that you're wearing my mother's engagement. She told my dad to give it to me when he knew I'd met the woman I wanted to spend my life with."**

**"****wow martin, that's really nice. I'm honoured to wear it."**

**Ruthie's POV**

**We walked into the living room and everyone was sitting there waiting for us with a huge cake waiting to be eaten. **

**"****let's see that ring of yours" I held out my left hand for everyone to see. **

**"****Wow it's beautiful, good job Martin."**

**"****Thank you but my dad deserves the credit. It was my late mothers ring"**

**"****That's really sweet"**

**"****She wanted my future wife to have it. She would have loved Ruthie as much as my dad and I do so it just made sense."**

**"****I know that you have just got engaged but do you have any ideas for the wedding" Annie asked. **

**Martin and I looked at each other and said "we want dad/Eric to marry us"**

**"****Thanks guys." Lucy said **

**"****Sorry, it's just that I've always wanted dad to marry me, so to speak"**

**"****It's alright, I understand what you mean."**

**"****Thanks for understanding, but I do want you to be part of the wedding."**

**"****Let me know what you want to me to do when you've decided. Kevin and I better go we left Savvy and the kids at home"**

**"****Bye Lucy, Kevin"**

**"****I'm going to make a move to. Goodnight Annie, I love you Ruthie."**

**The next few months went by in a blur. Martin had been so busy with work that he hadn't been able to come home for thanksgiving and all thoughts of the wedding were put on the back burner. It was lucky that we had set a date before everything got so hectic. The date that we both decided on was August 23****rd**** (our anniversary) next year. **

**_Christmas Eve_**

**Martin and I were sitting on the sofa in his dad's house watching a movie. **

**"****Martin, do you still want to get married?"**

**"****Of course I do. What brought this on?"**

**"****It's just that the only thing that we've decided on is the date and I'm just scared that now that we have a date you'll decide against getting married"**

**"****Ruthie listens to me. I have loved you for so many years; I can't wait to get married to you. I know that I've been really busy with the Yankees but that doesn't mean that I haven't thought about the wedding at all. I've decided who I want as my best man and grooms men; I wanted to talk to you before speaking to them. I thought that maybe we could have the reception at the restaurant where I proposed but I didn't know if that would be ok with you or your mom."**

**"****Wow Martin you've given this a lot of thought. Tell me who you want as your best man and grooms men. I love the idea of having the reception at the restaurant where you proposed. We also need to decide on who to invite and what the invitations look like as well as a colour scheme."**

**"****Well I wanted Mac as my best man, Simon, Kevin, Carlos, Sam and David to be grooms men. I like blue but I don't mind what shade. We can look at invitations after the holidays and I'll give you a list of people that I want to invite tomorrow. Oh and I'll call the restaurant after the holidays."**

**"****I think that my brothers would love to be your groomsmen and they will complement my bridesmaids and maid of honour. I like blue too so what about baby blue?"**

**"****I like it. Who are your bridesmaids and maid of honour going to be?"**

**"****My maid of honour is going to be Bella, Lucy, Mary, Cecelia, Sarah and Maggie will be bridesmaids. I also wanted to ask matt to walk me down the aisle."**

**"****I think that's a great idea. It's getting late, you better go home."**

**_Christmas day. _**

**We went to church and as usual the service was beautiful, Lucy had really dome a great job. Everyone piled in their respective cars and made their way over to ours. When we walked in we spotted Mary and Carlos sitting on the sofa with Charlie and the twins playing in the living room. **

**"****Mary what are you doing here?" mom asked **

**"****We just wanted to come and spend Christmas with guys."**

**"****That's great I'm just really surprised to see you"**

**"****Okay, I was wondering if we could stay here for a few days."**

**"****Of course you can you can stay in Simons old room and the twins and Charlie in the room next door."**

**"****Mary why don't I help you get everything set up before lunch?" I asked**

**We walked upstairs Mary got Simons old room ready while I got the room next door ready**

**"****So why are you really home?"**

**"****Geez Ruthie, don't you have more important things to worry about. How is the wedding planning going by the way?"**

**"****Okay fair enough. Martin and I made a lot of decisions last night."**

**"****Oh that's good. If you need any help let me know."**

**"****Will do. But you still haven't told me why you're back."**

**"****You better tell her" Carlos said. **

**"****Fine, but you have to promise that you won't say anything" I nodded "we're moving back to Glen Oak."**

**"****That's great I'm so happy for you guys"**

**"****RUTHIE, MARTNS HERE" Lucy shouted and I ran downstairs. **

**"****Hey Sweetie" I gave him a kiss**

**"****hey beautiful, I gave your mom a list of people my dad and I want to invite to the wedding she said that she'd give it to the invitation shop"**

**"****That's great. How long till lunch is ready?"**

**"****A few minutes. Dad, Roxanne and Marcy will be here soon"**

**"****I can't believe she's a year old already."**

**"****I know, she's so cute. I can't wait to have one of our own."**

**"****Hold on we're not even married yet. But I know what you mean. Did Marcy like her gift?"**

**"****Yeah everyone did."**

**"****I thought that she'd like it and it's also my favourite picture of you"**

**"****Ruthie can you gather your brothers and sisters and the kids"**

**"****Sure mom"**

**"****What can I do to help Annie" I heard martin asked and I went upstairs and rounded everyone up. **

**Once we'd eaten mom announced that it was time to open presents. The kids had so much fun opening the rest of their presents. **

**"****Ruthie, can we go for a walk" martin asked. **

**"****Sure"**

**We walked for about 20 minutes from our parent's houses before we stopped. There was one house in the street that I immediately recognised. It looked similar to the house in the picture that marina had hung up when he first moved in with us. **

**"****Martin what are we doing here?"**

**"****Tell me what do you think about the house and then I'll explain"**

**"****It's beautiful. Can we have a look inside?"**

**"****Of course we can." We went inside and the house was perfect. Exactly what I had dreamt of my house would look like, where I would raise my children.**

**"****I love this house"**

**"****Great because I bought it."**

**"****I'm sorry you what?"**

**"****I bought this house for us to live in after we got married"**

**"****What about the Yankees?"**

**"****My contract is nearly up and I'd still like to play but this is where I want us to raise our children." **

**"****Okay if you're sure." **

**"****Thank you so much for thinking of this but can we keep this a secret for a while."**

**"****Anything you want but we better be getting back."**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella. **

**Chapter 34**

**Annie's POV**

**"I wonder what's taking them so long"**

**"Hey mom we're back" Ruthie said**

**"Great Mary wouldn't tell us her news till you got back."**

**"Okay. Well Carlos and I are moving back to Glen Oak"**

**"What?"**

**"I've got a job coaching the girl's basketball team and as Carlos is able to work from anywhere, so he doesn't mind moving here"**

**"Carlos if you need an office the one next to me is free." Ruthie told them. **

**"I'm really glad that you'll be back in Glen Oak Mary. I really want to get to know you better as we'll be family soon" martin said. "Oh and I wanted to discuss my groomsmen, if that's okay."**

**"Yeah Martin that's fine" I said. **

**"Well, I've already spoken to Mac and asked him to be my best man. I wanted to ask Carlos, Kevin, Simon, Sam and David if they would be my groomsmen"**

**"We'd love to" they all said.**

**"Hey what about me" matt said**

**"Well there's a reason for that matt" Ruthie said. "I would love for you to walk me down the aisle with mom as dad won't be able to"**

**"It would be an honour" matt said **

**"Thank you. Also I would really love for Mary, Lucy, Cecelia and Sarah to be my bridesmaids. I've already asked Bella to be my Maid of honour and Maggie to be my final bridesmaid."**

**"Ruthie that is so thoughtful"**

**_A few weeks later_**

**Ruthie's POV**

**Today is the day where I pick my wedding dress. I've tried on about a hundred dresses till I found the perfect one. It was made out of lace with a sweetheart neckline (Ruthie's Dress - ** signature_wedding_dresses/9781**)**

**"How do I look?"**

**"Oh honey you look beautiful" my mom said with all my bridesmaids nodding along. **

**"This is the one." I said to the shop assistant "I'd like to purchase this dress."**

**"Great, there's a matching veil if you would like"**

**"Yes that would be great." Once I had paid for everything we went to look as bridesmaid dresses. **

** "Why don't we go in here?" Maggie suggested and we all followed her inside. The girls tried on quite a few dresses till we found one that looked good on all of the girls present and would also look good on Bella. I asked the sales girl if they had the dress in Bella's size so it could be kept to one side for us. It was a bandeau maxi dress with an embellished waste tie in a light blue. (What the bridesmaid dresses look like - ** true-decadence-ruched-bandeau-maxi-dress/p1805057?colour=Light%20Blue **)**

**"Wow you girls look great" my mom said. **

**"Do you have matching accessories. " I asked**

**"We have a matching clutch bag and a variety of shoes you can choose from" the sales girl answered**

**"Okay can we see the shoes first?"**

** "Sure" she went into the store room and bought out about 10 different pairs of shoes till I found the perfect pair (the shoes- ** . /view/product/office_catalog/2,60/1994533485**)**

**"Thank you, these are prefect we'll take 6 pairs of these and 6 bags as well as the dresses (what the bag looks like - ** . /lara-blue-snake-effect-large-clutch-bag?gclid=Cj0KEQjw6cCuBRCh4KrGoJ6LoboBEiQAwzYsdPThcw9hHaK82s0Hy5VQK97wGdqRTrb11jxslzDiP38aAhWU8P8HAQ** )" **

**"Sure I'll just go and ring these items up" I went and paid for everything**

**"Mom do you know what you are going to wear"**

**"Yes, don't worry about me"**

**"Okay, would you mind taking this stuff home I just want to pop in and see how charlotte is doing?"**

**"Sure sweetie"**

I popped into work and saw that Charlotte was managing quite well I also wanted to check in and see what my schedule looked like. I had booked in to make the final decisions for the wedding and didn't want to be double booked.

**Martin's POV**

**I'd already made sure that the restaurant where I had proposed was free for us to have the reception. Which it was so I didn't have to worry about that, I just needed to talk to the guys and make sure that they had their tuxes and needed to buy the ties. I also hadn't been able to see Ruthie in a few days and I really missed her. She was getting stuff sorted for the wedding I was halfway through packing to go back to New York when my phone started ringing. **

**"Hey baby"**

**"Hey Ruthie, what's up?"**

**"I just wanted to call you and say bye before you left for New York and tell you that I bought my wedding dress today and the bridesmaid dresses as well. I wanted to ask if you had spoken the restaurant yet."**

**"That's great, I'm sure that you'll look beautiful and yes I did. I gave them your number in case they needed to get in touch for any reason. I also told them that you would be in next Tuesday to talk about the menu and how you want the place to look. They said that you could come in anytime in the morning to do that."**

**"Thank you. I'll put that in my planner and talk the menu over with mum and see what she says. Have a safe flight and call me as soon as you get home"**

**"I love you and of course I will."**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I don't own 7th Heaven just Troy and Bella. So this chapter skips straight **

**Chapter ****35**

**_The day of the wedding_**

**Annie's POV**

**"****Morning sweetheart. I made your favourite for breakfast. "**

**"****thanks mom"**

**"****I can't believe my baby is getting married" Annie said with tears pooling in her eyes. **

**"****Mom I'm still going to be close. It's not like you'll never see me and you still have Sam and David"**

**"****That's true." **

**"****Mom you're gaining a son" Lucy said**

**"****Thanks Luce"**

**"****No problem. How are you feeling ?"**

**"****I'm great. Where is everyone?"**

**"****well dad went to church, Sarah and Mary are at home getting the kids ready, Bella's in the garage apartment getting ready" at that precise moment the doorbell rang " and that must be Maggie" Lucy said and went down to greet Maggie. **

**"****Hey Maggie. How are you doing?"**

**"****Hi Lucy, I'm good thanks you. How is Ruthie doing?"**

**"****She's really calm. She'll be in the kitchen by now go right through. I'm just going to pop home and check on things over there."**

**"****Hey Ruthie, Hi Mrs Camden, Lucy went home to check on something."**

**"****Hi Maggie, Please call me Annie. Would you like something to eat?"**

**"****No thank you Annie"**

**"****Hi mom," both Sarah and Mary said as they walked into the kitchen **

**"****Hi girls, do you want something to eat."**

**"****No thanks Lucy sent me a text saying that she needed us immediately so we'll grab something to eat while we're there. Maggie why don't you come with us?" Mary said**

**"****Ok sure."**

**"****Well I'm going to take a shower."**

**_At Lucy and Kevin's _**

**"****Hey Guys"**

**"****Hey Luce, You summoned us?"**

**"****Well I talked to mom about Ruthie having something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."**

**"****I can't believe we forgot about that." Sarah said**

**"****I know, Bella asked me about it and I said that I'd talk to mom. Mom said that she'd take care of the something old covered and Bella said that she'd sort out the something new. We just have to sort out something blue and borrowed."**

**"****Well I was planning on wearing this" Maggie said showing them a gold bracelet. "Ruthie bought it for me as a birthday present a few years ago. She can wear it "**

**"****That's perfect and I guess our dresses can be the something blue."**

**"****Great. Now that that's sorted we should probably start getting ready."**

**_At the Camden's_**

**"****Mom is Lucy and the others back yet."**

**"****Bella's in your room getting ready but the others aren't back yet"**

**"****Okay when the get back can you get them to all come up here"**

**"****Sure honey"**

**I walked into my room to see Bella almost ready and applying the finishing touches to her makeup.**

**"****Hey Ruthie, how are you feeling?"**

**"****Hi I'm really nervous but more excited than anything. If you know what I mean"**

**"****Yeah I do. What's with all the noise?"**

**"****Must be Lucy trying to tell my mom what needs to be done. That is not going to end well."**

**About a minute later they all came wandering into my room with Lucy looking rather annoyed. **

**"****What was all that about" I asked Mary **

**"****Oh you know Lucy being Lucy"**

**"****Of course"**

**"****Guys before I get ready I wanted to give you each something" I said as I walked into my closet and brought out the gifts that Martin and I had brought. We'd bought mom a baseball bat charm with Brewer engraved on it, Bella got a silver plated pearl bracelet with a stone set bow while the other bridesmaids got heart necklaces. **

**"****Oh Ruthie, it's beautiful" they all said together **

**"****It was my pleasure. Now let's get me ready."**

**"****Okay. I'll do your make up if you tell me what you want, Mary and Maggie will do your hair and everyone else will get ready." Lucy said as she and Mary were practically ready already. **

**"****Oh and before we forget. Here is your something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, well that's us." **

**"****Aww thanks so much, Lucy I want my makeup to be simple and Mary can you do m hair is curls. Bella please can you give this to Martin." She said and handed Bella an envelope and a small box. **

**"****Sure" everyone set to work on their different task in order to get Ruthie ready.**

**_At the Brewer's _**

**"****Martin is you okay" Matt asked**

**"****Umm yeah. Just nervous"**

**"****Martin you have nothing to worry about, she loves you. She always has. All of us Camden's love you too. Everything is going to be fine"**

**"****Thanks I love you guys too. Where did Mac go?"**

**"****He needed some air, he's outside"**

**"****Okay, I'm just going to go see him."**

**_Outside_**

**"****Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" Mac asked Bella.**

**"****Hey Ruthie asked me to give this to martin. What are you doing out here?"**

**"****Oh okay. It's a little crowded in there, I just needed a minute."**

**"****Oh okay, I'm just going to go in and give this to Martin"**

**"****Last time I saw him he was in his room" Just as she was about to enter the house she walked into martin. **

**"****Hey Bella, What are you doing here?"**

**"****Hey Martin, I'm here to deliver something to you. How are you feeling?" she said as she handed over the envelope and box. **

**"****I'm really nervous, How is she?"**

**"****She's doing well. Almost ready"**

**"****That's good. I better finish getting ready. Thanks for giving me this, I'll see you at the church." **

**"****No problem, see you at the church." Bella said as she left. Martin opened the box first, and inside was the watch that Ruthie had bought him a long time ago but she had the words ****_always yours, Ruthie_****engraved on it. He then opened the letter. **

**_Martin, words cannot describe how happy I am when I'm with you. I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife today and then we can finally start the rest of our lives together. I don't worry about anything because I know that as long as we are together everything will work out. The way mom and Lucy are behaving you'd think that they were marrying you, they both love you as much as I do. They are both so happy. Today is going to be perfect our family is going to ensure that it will be. I'll see you at the church, I'll be the one dressed in white. Martin remember that I love you with all my heart._**

**_Love Your Ruthie,_**

**"****Martin are you ready. We need to leave. "**

**"****Yeah dad I'll meet you in the car. "**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I'm really sorry that has taken so long to post. I've been so busy, I've started my masters a few months ago and with the amount of work I've had to do I really haven't any time to write. I'm also sorry that this chapter is short and its also the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own 7th Heaven only Troy &amp; Bella. **

Chapter 36

_The wedding (Martin's POV)_

I'm standing the front of the church with Eric in front of me and Mac, Kevin, Carlos, Sam, David and Simon next to me waiting for the bridal party to starting walking down the aisle. It's weird I thought that I would be really nervous but actually I'm feeling really calm and then I hear the traditional wedding march start. I see the girls walking down the aisle and then finally I see her. She's standing between Matt and Annie ad look absolutely stunning and before I know it Matt is placing her hand in mine.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Martin and Ruthie in Holy Matrimony. If anyone here knows just cause why these two persons here present should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" Eric started and ten paused. "Martin, I believe you and Ruthie have written your own vows."

"Ruthie, I remember the day that we met. I was new to Glen Oak and I followed you and Peter home, little did I know that I'd met my future wife. Your family took me in and looked after me as one of their own and you became my best friend. Somewhere along the way I fell madly and completely in love with you. You are my better half, the best part of me; you are my first and last thought each day. Today I pledge to love you every day of my life, I will respect you, and I will always be honest with you and always put you first."

"Martin I cannot believe that we are finally here. We have been through so much together and apart but somehow we manage to work things out. One thing that I am certain of is that we are better together than apart. You are my best friend, my partner and my one true love. I promise to respect you, be honest with you and show you how much I love you every day."

"Do you Martin William Brewer take Ruthie Anne to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I said and placed a ring on Ruthie's finger.

"Do you Ruthie Anne Camden take Martin William to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Ruthie said and placed a ring on my finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_The reception_

We had decided on having our reception at the restaurant where I first proposed to Ruthie. But neither of us knew what it would look like Annie had decided to plan the reception as her wedding gift to us and she wanted it to be a surprise. It was a 20 minute drive to the restaurant from the church. When we arrived everyone was already there. Annie had done a great job it was exactly what I had envisioned when we booked the place and I'm really thankful that Annie did this.

"For the First time anywhere I would like to introduce Martin and Ruthie Brewer." The DJ announced. We walked in and all I family and friends were standing there cheering and congratulating us. We had our first dance to Maroon 5's this love and then it was time for us to go on our honeymoon.


End file.
